The Rebirth of The Fallen Angel
by X-Caliburn
Summary: Naruto died because he protected Uchiha Sasuke from Haku’s poisonous senbon strike. Kyuubi made a demon ritual to merged her soul with him and gave him a second chance of life and he reincarnated to a little girl named Mikazuto Ruuna, NarutoXNanoha fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first Naruto fanfic. I sorry if my story not good as the other fanfic, I have bad grammar in English and this is my first time make a fanfiction. I hope you spare me for that problem. I also hope you like my story.

**SUMMARY:** Naruto died because he protected Uchiha Sasuke from Haku's poisonous senbon strike. Kyuubi made a demon ritual for merged her soul with him to gave him a second chance of life and he was reincarnated to a little girl named Mikazuto Ruuna, unfortunately she was threw to different world where the magic was ruled and had lost her memory only her name that she remembered. She found by Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Takamachi Nanoha. It is the crossover story of Naruto and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, Kyuubi speaks or other Ruuna speaks) **

'…' _**(Kyuubi thought or other Ruuna thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto and Nanoha, if I own it; I'll have a bad dream for being under effect of 'Tsukuyomi' that make me take 'Sennen Goroshi' for the rest of my life.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Death of Number 1 Unpredictable Ninja and The Birth of The Most Powerful Magician**

**Prologue Begin! Drive Ignition!**

Team 7 was in their mission to guard Tazuna, the bridge builder from Wave country. On their way to Wave country, team 7 was interrupted by the demon brother and the nuke-nin from mist, Momochi Zabuza, but the nuke-nin was forced to retreat and wounded by Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, team 7's sensei.

After a weeks,

Team 7 had trained to make their cakra control better for a week and they was in their final battle with Momochi Zabuza and Haku, his tool…

Sasuke was catch his self trapped in Haku's Demon Ice Mirrors. After he saw that, Naruto dashed inside the Demon Ice Mirrors to assist his teammate.

"Are you idiot or something? I can handle this alone." Sasuke said with his arrogance tone.

"Damn. I just come here to assist you, teme" spoke Naruto.

"Hnnn…" reply Sasuke, but in deep in his mind, he was relived there are someone come to assist him.

"I'll take that mean 'Let's go', I'll try to make a chance for you, teme" said Naruto with his foxy grid.

After said that, Naruto threw some of shuriken and he charged Haku. Naruto tried to make Haku out from his mirror, but his entire move was too slow in Haku's eye. While Naruto made Haku busy with his action Sasuke began to flare his chakra and made several hand seal to make Chidori (I'll make Sasuke had mastered his Chidori, because he has been trained under Kakashi's wing far before he graduated from academy [ONLY in my story off course!]). Haku sensed the flare of chakra and threw some of poisoned senbon needle to stop Sasuke action, but Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and made his body as a shield to make Sasuke finished his Chidori and collapsed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto sacrifice and he would not waste his teammate sacrifice and land Chidori in Haku chest. The Chidori made Haku died instantly. After land his strike, Sasuke dashed to Naruto and checked his pulse, Naruto was still alive, but he knows his teammate in crisis condition.

In the other place of the bridge, Kakashi won his battle with Zabuza. He sensed Naruto's chakra signature weakened and he quickly runs to Naruto's location to check his condition. He saw Sasuke and Sakura tried to make Naruto still alive with some basic medic.

"Why? Why you make yourself as my shield? You wanted to be Hokage, right? And you just throw that dream only to save me…"spoke Sasuke quietly.

Naruto coughed and with his heavy breath, he spoke "Hehe… I…can't… to*cough*be…..a Hokage… if...*cough*...I let….my teammate died in front my eye... *cough*" Naruto knew he was in the end of his life and he spoke his dying massage to his Team

"I…wish…you…to success…revive*cough*your... *cough*clan…and don't... Let*cough*...Your anger… make you... walk in wrong way…" Sasuke just simply nodded with sad eye

"Sakura…I want you….to take my place…to assist and help Sasuke…*cough**cough*...And I... sure you'll…be a great kunoichi…someday…" Sakura was tried to held her tears but failed, she cried for her fallen teammate

"and…*cough*Kakashi… Sensei…I'm sorry…I... Can't*cough*to be…your best… student… and..I want you…. To give my thanks to…*cough* Sarutobi-ojisan for…being my…grandfather….."

"You're made me proud and you're one of my best students, Naruto... I'll send your word to Hokage-sama…" reply Kakashi with teary eye.

"Hehehe….I…happy…was hearing…that… Arigato…. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… And Sasuke for being… my teammate and my sensei…" said Naruto with his last foxy grid and he slowly close his blue-sky eyes.

That day was the darkest day. One of the most promise ninja, the number one unpredictable ninja, closed his eyes from the world and never open his eyes again.

**At the Kyuubi's dark catacombs, inside Naruto's mind...**

Naruto found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi annoyed after saw her container most stupid action. (I make Kyuubi is a female, I always love seeing kyuubi as a beautiful woman with fox ears and nine tail in her tail bone)

"**SO IS THIS THE END OF YOUR LIFE, MORTAL"** scout Kyuubi wth heavy voice.

"Urusai (Shut up), baka kitsune (Stupid fox). I've no regret if I lost my life for protecting someone precious to me, Sasuke is my first man I finally can called best friend," said Naruto. His eyes show how deep his determination.

'_**Hnn... He most likely his stupid father, the Yondaime, who died for protecting his precious village'**_ think Kyuubi. She smiled proudly how his container had become a man like his father.

"Is there something in my face?" asked Naruto innocently.

"**Hah? Iie, kinishinaide **(do not mention it)**, Mortal. What do you want to do now, you just have throw your life for your selfish 'protecting something or someone precious to you' " **mocking Kyuubi.

"Hnn... I do not know… I always wanted my name craved as a hero of Konoha, but most likely the villager happy after hear my death… They always saw me as a 'demon brat' not as 'a hero that keeps sealed the great kyuubi no youko for them'…. I always wanted to have different life that many people love me like a family"

Naruto voice became low" Now…. I can free from this suck life…., I'm sorry for take you with me….I'm so sorry, Kyuubi. I wish I can free you from that cage before I truly die, but I'm sorry I can't do anything about that seal," said Naruto "For now, let me rest… " after said that he close his eyes and his body began to fade.

Kyuubi changed herself into her human form and hug Naruto as Mother hugs her child, the great Kyuubi no Youko cried for her container.

'_**I am so sorry too, my little kit. I've make your life like a hell that no one acknowledge you'**_ she looked Naruto with sad eye _**'There is a way to make you live in different life, I'll merge your soul with mine to give you second chance of life'**_

Kyuubi raised her tail and spoke with demon language to start the ritual suddenly the room had become bright. The light swallowed Naruto and Kyuubi transport them from the dark catacomb to unknown world and make their soul become one.

**Prologue Ended! Prepare for the real story…! Stand By Ready!**

"Ruuna-Chan, wake up!"

A little girl around 10 years old open her eyes slowly, her eyes have 2 different colors for each eye. The blue sky color is in her right eye and red blood color in her another eye and she has long golden hair and three pair 'whiskers' mark in each of her cheek. She slowly, rubs her eye, sees a woman with golden long hair, and has a pair of red color eyes. She was Mikazuto Ruuna (She was Naruto and Kyuubi reincarnation)

"It has 07.00 am; you must go to training ground for your magic test right? Nanoha and Vivio have already leaved 15 minutes ago," said the woman with soft voice.

"Heee… Fate-Mama, I really overslept. I must hurry, I don't want Nanoha-Mama and Vivio-Oneechan angry for my late" as she said that, she jump from her bed and quickly run to bathroom to wash her face.

The woman who called 'Fate-Mama' was Fate Testarossa Harlaown, she is captain of Lightning Squadron in 6th Mobile Division. Ruuna called her 'Mama' because Fate has taken care of her since she was found by 6th Mobile Division in an ancient ruin 5 years ago. Fate was trained Ruuna how to use close range type device like her device, Bardiche (a close type device with death scythe form).

Once Ruuna finish washed her face, she quickly changed her clothes with her white T-shirt and blue navy long pants. While she change her clothes, Fate help to brush her long golden hair and make a high ponytail (Ruuna's hair was reached her leg and when her hair in high ponytail it looks like Signum's hair style in the anime but with golden hair not pink color hair).

"I'll pass the test and make you proud, Fate-Mama," said Ruuna clearly with her best smile.

"I know you'll pass the test, Ruuna-Chan" reply her step mother "now I'll accompany you to training ground" She said with her soft smile.

"Arigato, Fate-Mama" Ruuna is very happy hear her stepmother will accompany her to her magic test and hug her mother.

**After a couple minutes**

Ruuna with her stepmother arrive in 6th Mobile Division training ground. There are Nanoha, Vivio and Hayate wait for her arrival to give her test. Nanoha who Ruuna call 'Nanoha-Mama' is Takamachi Nanoha, the captain of Star Squadron in 6th Mobile Division. She is Fate's guardian, so she can be calling as Ruuna's Godmother. Nanoha has purple color eyes and light brown long hair with side ponytail. She was trained Ruuna for long-range combat and how to use long range type magic like her speciality.

She smiled when she saw Ruuna and Fate arrived in training ground. In Nanoha left side, there is a girl around 14 years old with long golden hair and have same eyes like Ruuna but she has green color in her right eye not blue sky color. She is Nanoha's stepdaughter, Takamachi Vivio. She is a member number five in Star Squadron. She is like Ruuna older sister, she has help Ruuna in her hand-to-hand combat training.

Moreover, the last is Yagami Hayate, she is the chief of 6th Mobile Division, she has deep blue color eyes and short dark brown hair. She had trained Ruuna for her elemental magic training.

Fate, Nanoha, Vivio and Hayate with all member of 6th Mobile Division had trained Ruuna for last five years since they found her in an ancient ruin.

**Flashback Begin!**

5 years ago, the 6th Mobile Division was detected an extremely large magic source in an ancient ruin. Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Takamachi Nanoha were sent to that ancient ruin to investigate that magic source. In that ruin, they found the source magic in the deep of the ruin. The source was a naked 5 years old girl with three line mark in her each cheek in the middle of an unknown magic circle, she was in unconscious state. They made a decision to take her to 6th Mobile Division for her medic treatment and to investigate her when she regained her conscious.

The girl was regained he conscious and slowly open her eyes. She saw an unknown place with white ceiling and three women with a 9 years old girl sat on sofa in right side from her bed.

"Ah, you're finally awake, little girl." Said Hayate with her soft voice while Nanoha and Fate helped the girl sat in her bed.

"Where am I? And who are you?" asked the 5 years old girl.

Nanoha began to talk as Hayate's replacement to explain the situation

"You are in 6th Mobile Division's treatment center. My name is Takamachi Nanoha" and she was pointed to the others"with the long hair is Fate Testarossa Harlaown and the girl is my daughter, Vivio. The last is our 6th Mobile Division Chief, Yagami Hayate. We found you in the ancient ruin. Would you mind to tell us how you was in the deep part of that ruin?" spoke Nanoha.

"I… don't know….and I can't remember what happen to me" reply the girl with her face looked down.

"Well then, can you tell us where is your parents now?" Fate gave her next question.

"I*sob*… can't remember who my parent is*sob*… I only remember my name" the girl started to cry.

"Please don't cry, little girl" said Fate, she tried to comfort her and asked, "Would you tell me your name?"

"Ruuna… Mikazuto Ruuna. That's only I can remember…" Ruuna said, she was tried to not cry.

"Okay, Ruuna-Chan. Until you receive your lost memory or we find your real family, how about we take care of you and do some magical training to control your magic?" smiled Hayate.

"Take care…of me…. Like a family?" Ruuna chocked, she only understand that she would have a new family, but she wasn't have no idea about magic stuff..

"Yes. You can call there of us 'Mama' and Vivio as your Oneesan (Old sister), if you want" reply Nanoha.

Ruuna was shocked but in the deep of her mind, she was very happy heard that she began to speak with her cheerful voice.

"Fate-Mama… " and Fate replied "Yes, Ruuna-Chan?" and Ruuna changed her look to Nanoha "Nanoha-Mama…" "Hai, Ruuna-Chan?" reply Nanoha and Ruuna turned to Hayate "Hayate-Mama" Hayate smiled and reply "Hai, little angel?" last she turned to Vivio "Vivio-Oneechan…" Vivio smiled and spoke with cheerful voice "What do you need, Imouto (Younger sister)?" Ruuna started to hug each of her new 'Mama' and her new sister.

**Flashback Ended!**

"There you are. We had waited you; let's start your test, Ruuna-Chan" Hayate smile to Ruuna.

"Hai, Hayate-Mama. I'm ready!" reply Ruuna

(**AN: **Let us skip her test)

On the next day, Ruuna wake up at 07.00 am sharp and take shower, she has to meet all of her 'Mama' and her Sister to give her the result of her test. She wears her 6th Mobile Division uniform that Fate gave yesterday. After that, she quickly goes to 6th Mobile Division's Lobby where her 'Mama' and Sister wait her.

**In 6****th**** Mobile Division Lobby**

Ruuna find them sit in sofa and when they see her, she quickly give them a salute and speak with clear voice "Mikazuto Ruuna, 6th Mobile Division's Private Military Trainee. Has come here to take the result of my last magical test"

"Ara, Ruuna-Chan. You don't need to be formal like that" Fate gives her a smile.

"The he... I'm sorry, Fate-Mama" Ruuna smile while scratching her cheek with her little finger.

"Let's talk about the result of your examination" smile Nanoha "Ruuna-Chan, you have no problem with your technique, but you have learn more how to control your power. Remember how much damage you caused in your test yesterday, you near destroyed whole training ground" Ruuna slightly blush after hear that. When the other saw her blushed and they scouted in their mind

'_KAWAII!!!!'_

"And..." Hayate begin to speak with serious tone "we'll give you three stages ability limiter to help you control your magic power, you can remove them if you want, but it'll give more stress to your body if you overpower yourself, because your body is not ready to handle your massive magical power"

"I understand, Hayate-Mama" reply Ruuna

"Don't worry about your ability limiter" interrupt Vivio and explain "with your stage 1 limiter, you are already an S rank mage and when you release all of your limiter you will be SSS rank mage, in the other word if you release your limiter, you're the most powerful mage in the world that surpass all of us in here"

"And last, you'll be place in my Squadron, The Lightning Squadron, as member number five, because you have not enough experience in the real mission, you've to learn about real mission step by step" Fate smile to her and give her a hug.

"But before that…" speak Nanoha "I believe Hayate-Mama has something for you as a present for your pass"

"When we found you in ancient ruin 5 years ago, we also found this bracelet. We believed this was yours, but we didn't know how to active that device" speak Hayate while she open a chest, and give Ruuna a beautiful golden nine tail carve bracelet with a red blood color and blue color slit gem like a feral eye (the gem is like dragoon spirit in game Legend of Dragoon) attach in that bracelet.

When Ruuna hold that bracelet, she shocked for some strange vision suddenly fills her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Fate worriedly.

"I think I remember something with this bracelet," said Ruuna and Nanoha speak to her "Let's go to training ground to active your device; I believe we can't do that in here"

"I agree," replied Hayate.

**In training ground**

"Now you can active your device and spell the activation spell" smiled Fate.

"Hai, Fate-Mama" replied Ruuna and she begin her device's activation spell

_"I, Mikazuto Ruuna, who have accepted to hold the ancient magic, I call you forth to make an ancient magic contract, and l need you to release your power. Wind in the sky... Stars in the heavens... And a never-ending will of fire within my soul! Magic within this hand, I command you the ancient device, which can bring down the eternal flame from heavens, Blazing Kaizer, drive…__"_

and the bracelet respond and some mechanical voice speak **"IGNITION"**as a huge bright beam of light pierce the sky and bring down a blaze of red and blue flame from the sky. The flame makes a magic circle when it reaches ground (Like Phoenix summoning in Final Fantasy VIII) and some of ancient language heard from the device. Next, the bracelet responded and speaks again

"**Stand By, Ready! Set Up!!"**

After that device spoke, the bracelet becomes shine brightly. And Fate shout to Ruuna

"THINK ABOUT FORM OF YOUR STAFF AND A BATTLE GEAR WHICH CAN PROTECT YOU BODY!" she has to shout because. A gust of wind with noisy sound is surrounds Ruuna.

Ruuna give a nod and close her eyes to think what form of her device will take, the bracelet become change its form and make a staff like Fate's Bardiche Assault (like in its anime, with a revolver type cartridge system of course) but it has golden color with red crimson color in its grip.

"**Barrier Jacket, Striker Form"**

as it say that Ruuna's clothes change, her clothes become like Fate's Barrier Jacket, but it has blue color basic of her clothes include a pair of glove which it has golden plate arm protector (Like Saber's glove in Fate Stay Night) and a pair of golden greaves in her legs. A white cape with red crimson fire like Yondaime's Hokage cape covered her back. After the transformation end, Ruuna see her new combat gears and jump happily

"Yayy!!! I have barrier jacket and my device form like Fate-Mama"

Anyone hear her sweat drop and think _'The reason you have device and barrier jacket like Fate is you only thinking about Fate when you make your own form of device and barrier jacket'_ but they proud to see their apprentice has become a great mage.

**A month after that…**

6th Mobile Division detects an abnormal and unknown portal at the ancient ruin where Ruuna was found 5 years ago.

"Let's investigate that ruin again, most likely there was a lot of Lost Logia lost in there" said Hayate and ask to Shari, her assistant "Who is the agent that free for now?"

"There is one agent available. She is Lightning Five, Mikazuto Ruuna, she is on her way back from her previous mission" replied Shari

**Mean awhile**

Ruuna just arrived in 6th Mobile Division's base. She hears one of her 'Mama' speak to her with telepathy.

'Ruuna-Chan, are you hear me?' Hayate ask to her via telepathy.

'Yes, loud and clear, Hayate-Mama' replied Ruuna

'Good. I'm sorry you just arrived from your mission, but there is some unknown portal in the ancient ruin that we found you 5 years ago, we believe some of Lost Logia had lost absorbed by that portal . I want you to investigate inside that portal, it can be dangerous to send you there, but we don't have any our best mage free from now. Only you are free from now' Hayate is little worried to send a 10 years old girl for dangerous mission like that.

'Don't worry about me, Hayate-Mama. Because I'm a girl who can make impossible possible' replied Ruuna with cheerful voice.

'I glad you said that, but I want you have prepared for the worst scenario, because we don't know what is exactly happen in there. There is a strong magic field that block our scanner' Hayate seriously and Ruuna reply 'I understand' as she said that she run to 6th Mobile Division garden

"Blazing Kaizer…," said Ruuna

"**Yes, My Master"** respond the device

"Can you set up for me now?" asked Ruuna

"**It's Clear To Go. Stand By Ready! Set Up!!"**

As Blazing Kaizer said that, Ruuna's body engulfed with red crimson and blue color fire. After that, her clothes changed to her battle gears and Blazing Kaizer said **"Arc Wing"**, suddenly three pair of beautiful wings appears in her back and she flies with high speed to her destination.

"Lightning Five, Mikazuto Ruuna, Begin the mission!" shout Ruuna and she flies with lightning speed.

After 5 minutes fly with her high speed, Ruuna begins to see her destination. She slowly land in front of the main entrance of the ancient ruin, she enter the ruin and she makes some light sphere that preceded her and enter the ruin first (the light sphere is W.A.S or Wide Area Search like in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha anime). In a couple minutes, her device responds.

"**Wide Area Search Successful. Coordinates Are Specific. Distance Calculated. Master, You Can Reach The Target In 1 Minute 20 Second."** Speak Blazing Kaizer.

"Roger that. Lead the way, Blazing Kaizer" reply Ruuna happily.

"**Yes, My Master"** respond Blazing Kaizer

When she reaches the portal, she sees a large scale of portal. That portal is unstable and it starts to self-destruct.

"Woaa… This is bad, REALLY BAD" shouted Ruuna.

She knows she has to leave that place, but it is too late. The gate began to swallow anything. She can only make a protection for her body with her device.

"**Protection Flame"**

And red and blue fire warped Ruuna's body to give her protection. Her body swallows into that portal and brings her to unknown world.

**To Be Continuing…**

**AN:** Whew… Chapter 1 had finally done. I gave all of my best to make this chapter become easy to read because of my lack of English grammar. For the name of our little hero in this fanfiction, Mikazuto Ruuna, it is an anagram from Uzumaki Naruto (I only change Uzumaki Naruto word order, and I find the name Mikazuto Ruuna accidentally). In the next chapter, I plan to bring her back to Konoha, but she does not know Konoha because her amnesia. So I write it as unknown world in this chapter. For the Kyuubi, I will make her as other Ruuna. Other Ruuna is another Ruuna's personalities like Kyo and Kyoshiro in Samurai Deeper Kyo (I think it is will be good if our little hero has two personalities), I will reveal her split personalities in the next chapter. You can also give me some of your idea for this fanfiction. So please **Review**. THX.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here the next chapter. Enjoy the story!!

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu or other Ruuna speaks) **

'…' _**(Other Ruuna thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and Nanoha or other that I add in my fanfic.*sigh... Mendokuse*

**Chapter 2: **

**Trapped in Home World. Ruuna's First Single Long Mission **

**In Konoha**

It had been 2 years after Naruto's death; Team 7 had finished another mission to catch Tora, the daimyo wife's cat. There is a new face in that team, that is a boy who look like Sasuke, but he doesn't have raven style like Sasuke. He is Sai, he replace Naruto in team 7. His personalities is a little annoying, he always talk to the other without thinking the other's feeling.

"Team 7 had completed the mission" report Hatake Kakashi to Sandaime.

"Tora-Chan, I'm soo worried about you," said the daimyo's wife and she give a 'bone crush' hug to her cat.

"Ha… I know why that cat always runs away from that hmmmmfff….." speak Sai loudly, but he was has his mouth covered by Kakashi.

"Do you say something?" asked the daimyo's wife

"Ahh… Kinishinaide. He always talks to his self like that," said Kakashi while he keeps cover Sai's mouth.

"Ahem…" cough Sandaime and said, "You all have doing great job today, all your payment will be in your account tomorrow. You can rest now, and get prepare for your mission tomorrow"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" reply all of member of team 7 and they leave Hokage office and they are going to training ground 7 for some training.

When team 7 had left, Sandaime looks to the sky and speak to his self

"Naruto…"

He always remembers about Naruto when he saw the team 7. While he gazes to the sky, he sees a strange portal and there is something like a meteor with red and blue flame out from that portal, it has a missive of chakra. That meteor crash in training ground 7 where team 7 was headed. Sandaime quickly call his ANBU and give them a command. ANBU are a special ninja team that worked under the Hokage, they usually wear an animal mask to hide their true id.

"Come with me to training ground 7 and we have to investigate that object now!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" reply the ANBU

**In Training Ground 7**

Team 7 was shocked after saw that meteor and try to investigate that object. They saw a huge crater with a 10 years old golden haired girl unconscious in the center of that crater. The girl wears a strange clothes and a golden bracelet with a beautiful gem in her right arm.

"Oh, Kami. We must bring her to hospital now!" shouted Sakura

"Easy, Sakura. The ANBU will that that girl to hospital" said Kakashi calm as he said that Sandaime and ANBU appear in front of them.

"We'll take the rest, you can use the other training ground while we investigate" said an ANBU

"I understand," said Kakashi and he speak to his team"for a while, we'll use the training ground 5"

"Hnn…" said Sasuke and he walks to training ground 5 with Sai and Sakura follow him in his back.

The old Hokage check the girl and he find three line 'whiskers' mark in her cheek 'what the… is she Naruto?' think Sandaime. He also checks her stomach with a hope he will find Kyuubi's seal, but he found nothing.

'_She can't be Naruto, I was in his funeral and see his body for the last time'_ think the old Hokage and he command his ANBU

"I'll take the girl to hospital and I want two ANBU guard her"

"Hai" and the ANBU and Sandaime take her to Hospital.

**Somewhere** **in Ruuna's Mind**

Ruuna had found herself in huge building like a dome with a magic circle in the center of the dome. And she sees other girl, that girl was like a copy of her but she has a red color shiny hair and her hair like burn with blazing red crimson fire (the girl is like Shana from Shakugan no Shana anime).

"Who are you?" asked Ruuna.

"**Who? Me?"** reply the girl, Ruuna's sweat dropped

"Of course, there are only you and me in this place. By the way, where are we? How can we in here? What will happen now?" asked Ruuna worried

"**Hooaa… take it easy, will you? One, we are in your mind. Two, you are here because you are unconscious now. And three…"** explain the girl and shout to Ruuna,**" NOTHING WILL HAPPEN UNTIL YOU THINK ABOUT SOMETHING DANGEROUS IN HERE!"**

As she shout that a blow of wind has shoot from her mouth like 'Fuuton: Renkudan' (Wind Release: drilling air bullet).

"Sorry… but you don't have to angry like that, Vivio-Oneechan said if you always angry like that you'll become old faster" reply Ruuna innocently.

When the girl heard that, her face became red because her anger level had reached the highest level.

"**Urusai (**Shut up**)... urusai… URUSAII!!"** the girl shouted

"By the way, would you mind if you tell me your name?" ask Ruuna politely

"**Damn… you don't realize, don't you? I'm you and you're me,**" reply the girl

"Hah?" Ruuna asked with confusion tone

"**Hmmm… you look confuse. Let say that I'm your other personalities, I just woke up when you swallowed by that DAMN portal. And my name…"** s the girl stopped her explanation and began to think something

"What's wrong?" asked Ruuna.

"**Arrgh… Mendokuse **(Troublesome) **I don't have a name, but you can call me Naruu if you want"**

"Ah... I understand. So what will we do now? Is there something fun in here?" asked Ruuna happily

"**No… you have to wake up now. I'll open the communication link, so you can talk with me via mind link like telepathy"** said Naruu

"Hmm… 'kay, but I don't how to regain consciousness now" reply Ruuna

"**Don't worry, I'll help you to wake up"** said Naruu. She slowly smiles with evil grin and she summons a huge hammer. Ruuna was sweat dropped when she saw that

"**JUST WAKE UP YOU, SLEEPY HEAD! HEEAAA" **shout Naruu. She slams her hammer to Ruuna body and makes her fly leaving that dome.

**In the hospital**

Ruuna slowly open her eyes and she sees an old man with white cape and a hat with a word 'Fire'. Ruuna slowly sits in her bed with that old man help.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Ruuna

"My name is Sarutobi. I'm Sandaime, the Hokage of Konoha. You are in Konoha's General Hospital now. We found you unconscious in our training ground this morning after we saw a strange portal in the sky and a meteor came out from that portal an crashed in training ground. I think that meteor was you." Explain Sandaime.

"Anoo (excuse me)… Sundayman-Ojisama (grandfather), what is Konoha? I never heard that before" asked Ruuna. The old Hokage was sweat dropped when he hears Ruuna call him Sundayman.

"**Of course you never heard that. We had thrown to another dimension because of that damn portal"** interrupted Naruu. Naruu's voice heard in Ruuna's mind.

'Heh? Naruu-Chan, is that you? So that wasn't a dream… wait… YOU MEAN WE'RE IN AN UNKNOWN WORLD?' shouted Ruuna in her mind

"**I'm SORRY that I'm REAL and yes, we're in unknown world. Let me give you an advice, you MUSTN'T show our magic or our device, if we're not in trouble situation. Because I don't trust anyone else except our 'Mama' and Vivio-Oneechan. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'll tell you that you can't remove your ability limiter by your own self now, you must ask me to remove that ability limiter, because we can release the limiter only if you and I use Limit Remove Magic at a same time. Got that?"** reply Naruu

'Hai… I understand, Naruu-Chan' said Ruuna

"EHEM… Let me explain. First, I'm not Sundayman, I'm Sandaime… S-A-N-D-A-I-M-E, are you got that?" Ruuna simply nod and Sandaime continue his explanation

"Konoha is a ninja's hidden village and I'm Konoha Hidden Village's Hokage, the ninja that had trusted to lead and protect the village , this symbol is represent the ninja of our village" said Sandaime while he shows Ruuna a Konoha's headband and he indicate a symbol in that headband.

"If you don't mind, would you tell me your name?" asked Sandaime.

"Ah, I'm apologize, Sandaime-Ojisama. My name is Ruuna, Mikazuto Ruuna. I played in an old ruin and I found that portal. After that, I think I lost conscious and I woke up here" reply Ruuna.

"Ok, Ruuna-Chan. Where do you live before you found the portal?" asked Sandaime again.

"I was lived with my 'Mama' and Oneechan, but I never heard something like hidden village and ninja," said Ruuna.

"**Wow, you can be a great actress in the future, you know. Your acting was great, just great, who was teach you lying like that?"** Naruu's voice echoed in Ruuna's head.

'Arigato, Naruu-Chan… Hey, I'm not lying, I just not tell him all' reply Ruuna.

"**Yea… yea… whatever…"** reply Naruu with a lazy tone.

"Looks like you're from the other continent. I'm sorry you have stay here for a while because a lot of strange accident was happened in this country, so you can't leave this village for a while, I'll make some certificates and an I.D card for you, so you can stay in Konoha for a while. Or you want to become Konoha's citizen and live in Konoha?" asked Sandaime.

"**Ruuna, close your eyes and meet me in your mind. I need you here now."** said Naruu with serious tone.

''Kay, Naruu-Chan' reply Ruuna

"I appreciate your kindness, Sandaime-Ojisama. I'll think about your offer later, but for now, I want to get some rest," said Ruuna politely.

"Ok, I understand, when you need something you can ask a ANBU in front your room," said Sandaime and he leave Ruuna's room. After Sandaime left, Ruuna close her eyes to meet her new friend.

**In Ruuna's mind**

"What's wrong, Naruu-Chan?" asked Ruuna.

"**I've tried some communication to 6****th**** Mobile Division's base. And I've got the link, so we can contact 6****th**** Mobile Division's base, but I only can maintain it for 5 minutes. So, you need report our status as short as possible,"** said Naruu.

"'Kay, let's start the communication" as Ruuna said that, her device glow brightly and something like a monitor had appeared in front of Ruuna.

**In 6****th**** Mobile Division's base**

Hayate, Nanoha , Fate and Vivio had discussed about the accident that happen to Ruuna. While they discussed that, Shari showed herself in a monitor.

"Chief Hayate, I've some emergency communication for other world. Looks like it's from Ruuna" said Shari. When Hayate hears that she quickly rise from her chair

"Show it in the screen" command Hayate.

"Yes, ma'am" reply Shari

As Hayate command that the monitor showed Ruuna's face, but the monitor can't show her face clearly like something interrupted the connection. They were happy saw their little Ruuna safe.

"Fate-Mama, Hayate-Mama, Nanoha-Mama, Vivio-Oneechan I glad l can contact you, but I have not much time, can I report my status?" said Ruuna

"Report your status, Ruuna-Chan," reply Fate softly

"In that ruin, I've found the portal was unstable and began to self-destruct, I believed that was caused the portal had transferred a lot of lost logia from that ruin. I tried to leave that place but that portal swallowed me. Now I am in an unknown place that has something like Hidden Village of Konoha, Ninja and something I never heard. I had saved by Konoha's ninja and met the leader of Konoha's Hidden Village, the Hokage. He was a kind and wise old man and I had offered to stay in here until I can back to the base. Of course, I hidden my true identities" explain Ruuna and she ask "What have I do for now?"

"Base on your story, that explained why a lot of lost logia had disappeared, I presume that someone or something evil had transferred all lost logia from here and make them for bad action. Now I want you to find the head of this trouble and protect that village from that evil, if they come. And seal lost logia you found as much as you can until we found location and make a way to that world to assist you." said Hayate

"And looks like you have to accept that elder's offer in the order to protect and assist that village" said Fate softly

"I understand. Look like my time has reached its limit… I love you all; I'll back home as soon as possible" said Ruuna with a tear appear in the corner of her eyes.

"We love you too. Be careful and stay safe, it is your first long single mission. I'll pray for your safety" reply Fate as she said that the connection ended.

Fate slowly begin to cry, she worried about her little daughter safety

"I'm sorry, you can angry to me for send her to such dangerous mission" said Hayate with sad eyes.

"No, it's not your fault. It's her choice to accept that mission and she must complete her mission as a proud member of 6th Mobile Division's Squadron," reply Fate, but she still worried her daughter.

"Don't worry, Ruuna is a great mage and she is more powerful that all of us here. I sure she can back here safety" said Nanoha while she and Vivio petted Fate's back to make Fate calm.

"Arigato, Nanoha-Chan, Vivio" reply Fate and she swept the tear from her eyes

"Now we must do our best to located Ruuna's location as soon as possible to assist her and bring her home safety. Let's start to the work!" command Hayate.

"Yes, ma'am" reply all of them

**Back to Ruuna's mind**

"**So, what will you do now?"** asked Naruu

"I'll become the protector of Konoha from lost logia attack as Fate-Mama said" reply Ruuna, she swept away her tears.

"**And it had decided, we'll accept that old man offer and stay here as it's protector, I think we have to use about our magic power shortly. Oh yeah, I have some new magic movement that will help you in this mission, I will transfer that to your mind and Blazing Kaizer. With that, you and Blazing Kaizer can use that move if you want"** reply Naruu

"Iro iro arigato (much thank you [I think]). It will help a lot"said Ruuna but after she said that, Naruu shows her evil grid again. Ruuna's sweat dropped in her head, knowing what will happen to her.

"**Now YOU MUST WAKE UP, YOU HAVE ENOUGH SLEEPING, YOU SLEEPY HEAD"** as Naruu shouted, she took her hammer and hit Ruuna's body again to send her back to real world.

**Next morning, in Hospital**

Ruuna wake up with her face down on the floor, she had fall form her bed. She slowly aids her nose while she grumbled to herself.

'Naruu-Chan no BAKA (stupid Naruu-Chan), you always hit me with your hammer to send me back. Can you use more softly way to wake me up?' angry Ruuna in her telepathy.

"**Sorry, but that is only for fun. Because it was funny, saw you flying like that. Hehehe…"** reply Naruu. She laughs loudly while she grabs her stomach in Ruuna's mind.

'Mouu… Naruu-Chan, you're so mean' said Ruuna while she puffs up her cheek like a balloon.

Ruuna wake up from her bed and walk to the door. She find two of ANBU that guard her room.

"What do you need, miss?" asked one of them. She wear cat mask and has a long hair that reach her back.

"I want to meet Sandaime-Ojisama. Would you take me to his place?" said Ruuna

"Okay, I'll take you to Hokage tower," reply that ANBU. She places her hand in Ruuna's shoulder and disappears with a whirl of leaves, they suddenly in front of Hokage tower, the red color tower with a kanji 'Fire' on its top.

"Wow! Neko (cat)-San, How do you that? Can you teach me that move?" asked Ruuna with impatience tone.

"Take it easy, miss. You've to become a ninja if you want to do that" explain the ANBU

"So I've to become a ninja, to can do something like that," said Ruuna with puppy eyes.

'_Oh, no… not those look. It too cute, I can't resist _it' think ANBU Neko

"Ok… Ok, I'll think about teach that move later, you want meet the Hokage, don't you?" said that ANBU, she smiled behind her mask.

"'Kay, Neko-San. Let's meet Sandaime-Ojisama" reply Ruuna happily

**Inside Hokage Office**

Sandaime had a meeting with Jounin from all team. They discuss about the accident yesterday. While they talk, they hear the door knock.

"Come in" said Sandaime.

The door slowly open and they see an ANBU with cat mask and a 10 years girl with two different eyes and golden long hair hide in the ANBU's back...

"I'm sorry for interrupted your meeting, Hokage-Sama. But this girl want to talk with you" said the ANBU.

"Ah, it's okay. So what do you want to talk, Ruuna-Chan?" ask Sandaime. When Ruuna see many people in Hokage office, she quickly hides herself in the ANBU's back

"Don't worry, Ruuna-Chan. They're my subordinate." Said Sandaime and he smile softly. "Let me introduce them to you"

As Sandaime said that, he points to a jounin with a headband covered his left eye and his mouth covered by a black mask He wear a normal jounin vest and a black color pant.

"He is Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja. He is the jounin from team 7" Kakashi give a smile behind his mask.

Next, Sandaime move to a woman with red beautiful eyes, she had bandage covered her body

"She is Yuuhi Kurenai. She is Konoha's genjutsu mistress. She is from team 8. By the way, I'm sure you don't know about genjutsu. Genjutsu is an illusion technique that you can manipulate your opponent's mind" explain Sandaime and Kurenai gives a simply nod.

And, the old Hokage points to a smoking man, he wears a jounin outfit like Kakashi's outfit.

"This is my son. He is Sarutobi Azuma. He is in team 9" Azuma smile widely.

Last, he points to a jounin with a bowl style hair and he wears a green spandex suit. He wears his headband like a belt.

"Last is Maito Gai, the Konoha's taijutsu specialist. He is in team 10 and taijutsu is the name for a hand to hand combat that will give some physical wound," Sandaime explains again and Gai give a sparkling smile with his nice-guy pose. Ruuna's sweat dropped when she saw that.

"Ha-Hajimemashite, my name is Ruuna, Mikazuto Ruuna. Nice to meet you" said Ruuna and she bowed to the jounin. The jounin bowed back to her.

"So, what do you need?" said Sandaime.

"Umm… it's about your offer, I decided that I'll stay here for a while and I'll in your care for now. If you don't mind I stay in this village, of course," said Ruuna and she bow to the Old Hokage.

"That's a good news and l happy you'll stay here for a while, little girl. I will make your citizen identification letter right now. You can take your citizen letter and your I.D card at 05:00pm this afternoon" said Sandaime "and how about you see ninja's training with this jounin while you wait your identification letter finish, they'll train their student together today."

"'Kay, Sandaime-Ojisama." reply Ruuna. "I hope you don't mind I see your student's training," said Ruuna to the Jounin politely.

"Of course we don't. You can ask all of us about ninja. We'll train in ground 10 at 11:00am" smiled Kurenai, as she said that she and all of the jounin disappear with a whirl of leave.

"Would you take me to that training ground, Neko-San? But I want to change my clothes and grab something to eat first" asked Ruuna to the ANBU.

"Of course, I'm your guard and I'll take you to where that you want" reply the ANBU.

"If you want something to eat, I recommended Ichiraku's ramen, the best ramen stand in this village and this is some credit that you can use to buy some clothes" said Sandaime and he give her a gold card with a Konoha symbol craved on it.

"But… I can't accept that card, it does belong to you" reply Ruuna.

"It's ok. You can use it, you don't have any money, don't you?" said Sandaime with smile.

"Arigato, Sandaime-Ojisama. But I'll take it as a debt and I'll pay you back later if I have some money," reply Ruuna happily. She grabs ANBU's hand and leaves the Hokage office with her 'Neko-San' to Konoha's shoping district.

After Ruuna left his office, Sandaime looks to a mountain of paper work. His mood suddenly change, a mass of killing intent leaked from the old Hokage.

"Great… More paper work, I hope I can burn them all into ash," said the Hokage with angry tone.

**In the street**

Ruuna and her ANBU walked in Konoha's street, but there are some villagers stared to her with disgust looks and whispered one to the other.

"Is that 'the demon's brat'? She is looks like him," whispered one of the others

"No, 'the demon's brat' was died 2 years ago. I heard Sandaime found her by an accident and now she was in Sandaime's care. You must respect her, if you don't want have any trouble with Hokage and ANBU" reply the others quickly.

Ruuna heard the villager's talk and lowered her head. When the ANBU sees that, she quickly places her hand in Ruuna's shoulder to comfort her.

"They talk like that because you are look like Uzumaki Naruto, a boy that died 2 years ago to protect his teammate in a mission. He was our hero that kept a very strong monster, Kyuubi no Yoko, sealed for the village, but the villager saw him as Kyuubi's reincarnation, but in my eyes he was a true hero that never get someone acknowledges him as a hero. Hokage-Sama take care of him and love him like his son, so when Hokage-Sama saw you; he looks like saw Naruto back to alive but in a little girl body. I know the Hokage will love you like his late grandson," said the ANBU with a smile behind her mask and pet Ruuna's hair.

When Ruuna heard that, she raised her head and smile to the ANBU. And they continue their way to Konoha's Shopping district…

**To Be Continuing…**

AN: Fuuh. That is the chapter 2. Do you like it? Thank for the review, it helps me a lot. As a note, Naruu, Ruuna's other self, is Kyuubi, but she also lost her memory like Ruuna, because of soul merge and the Neko ANBU in this chapter is Uzuki Yuugao, and I will write down next chapter as soon as possible so please keep **REVIEW.** **The next chapter will be: The New looks, The Team Meeting and First Lost Logia's Encounter!** See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here is the third chapter. Enjoy the story, guys!! I modified this chapter, so I hope it will be easier to read.

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, other Naruu speaks) **

'…' _**(Other Naruu thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I will say it again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NANOHA OR THE OTHER THAT I ADD IN MY FANFIC.*Cough*…. *Cough*

**Chapter 3:**

**The New looks, The Team Meeting and First Lost Logia's Encounter!**

**In Konoha's Shopping District**

"Ne…Ne, Neko-San. Where is the traditional clothes shop? I want wear some kimono, I always wanted to wear a kimono," said Ruuna.

"Ah… I know one that sell a lot of beautiful kimono" reply the ANBU.

"Yaaay… let's visit that shop now" Ruuna jumps happily

"**Your action just like a kid, Ruuna"** said Naruu with telepathy.

'Urusai, Naruu no baka. I'm just 10 years old so I'm still grow up' reply Ruuna and she puff her cheek.

"**Hai… Hai… Looks like you still angry with me. Hehehe… Okay, I have something for you as my apologize; I will modified your barrier jacket, because you just look like a clown if you wears your current barrier jacket in this world. How about a blue short kimono with red flame on it like you barrier jacket's cape, you will look much better with that. Do you like that, Hime-Sama **(Princess)**"** said Naruu politely.

'Fine, I'll take that as your apologize' reply Ruuna with a light blush in her cheek when she heard Naruu said that.

'_**You are so kawaii when you blushed like that. Hehehehe…'**_ think Naruu

**Half hour after that**

Ruuna is in her new outfit. She wears a black short kimono with blue line in its collar (Ruuna's kimono is looks like Lacus Clyne's black kimono, her barrier jacket looks like it too, but it has blue color with white line in its collar and red flame paint on it). She makes her hair a right side high ponytail (like Nanoha). In addition, she and ANBU Neko continue their way to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen." said a girl when they arrived in the ramen stand and she shouted to the kitchen "Otousan (father), we have customer".

"Hai… Hai. What will you have, little girl?" ask an old man to Ruuna, but he and the ramen girl have a little surprise after see Ruuna's appearance. Ruuna looks the menu and decide.

"One bowl of miso ramen please" reply Ruuna.

"And you ANBU-San?" the ramen girl ask to ANBU Neko.

"I'm sorry; I can't order something while I'm on duty," said ANBU Neko.

"Here's your order, little girl," said the old man and he places a bowl of miso ramen in front of Ruuna. Ruuna broke her chopstick. "Itadakimasu" said Ruuna

"So are you new here?" asked the ramen girl.

"Yes, I'll stay here for a while. I'm Ruuna, Mikazuto Ruuna, nice to meet you." reply Ruuna, she starts eat her ramen while it still warm.

"I'm Ichiraku Teuchi, this ramen stand owner and she is my daughter, Ayame" said the old man. Ruuna give a little bow to them and continue her meal, she stop when she looked at a photo that a happy boy with orange jumpsuit on it.

"Who is he, Ichiraku-Ojisama? He looks like me," ask Ruuna to Ichiraku Teuchi

"Yes, you're like a duplicate of him. He like a son to me and this ramen stand's best customer, the number 1 unpredictable ninja, he always eat here every day until that happen in that day" reply Ichiraku.

"What happened to him?" ask Ruuna curiously.

"He…" when Ichiraku begin to speak Ayame, his daughter interrupts "He lets his body as his teammate shield to protect them on a mission and he died bravely"

"He is Uzumaki Naruto, Ruuna" continue ANBU Neko.

"I'm sorry, I mustn't ask about that. However, he must be a strong person. And I want to be strong like that, so I can protect everyone that close to me" Said Ruuna and she finish her meal.

"Thanks for the ramen, Ichiraku-Ojisama. Let's go, Neko-San" and Ruuna pay her meal. After that, Ruuna and her ANBU go to training ground 10.

After Ruuna and ANBU Neko left, Ichiraku Teuchi smiled.

"What's wrong, Otousan?" ask Ayame

"Ah… she reminds me a lot to Naruto. He also wants to be strong that he can to be a Hokage. She's not just looks like Naruto but also she has a will like him," said Ichiraku.

"I think like that too, Tousan (a short form of Otousan). When I see her, I like see Naruto come back to life" when Ayame said that, her eyes become teary and she start to cry.

'I hope you always see and protect us from there with your father and mother, Naruto' said Ichiraku in his mind while he pet Ayame's back to comfort her.

**In training ground 10**

When Ruuna nearly arrive in training ground, another ANBU suddenly appear in front of her that makes her shocked.

"I've a message to ANBU Neko. Hokage wants you to see him immediately." Said that ANBU

"I understand. I am sorry, Ruuna, Hokage summoned me. You have to go to training ground without me. The training ground is just up ahead," said ANBU Neko. After she said that, she and the other ANBU disappear in a white smoke. Ruuna arrive in the training ground and she sees the Jounins have waited her.

"Sorry I'm late. I've something to do before come here," said Ruuna.

"No, you're not late, Ruuna-Chan. The one whose late is someone that comes here after you, he had been late for 30 minutes, Where is Neko? You come here with her, right?" ask Kurenai.

"Hai, Neko-San was still with me when we near this training ground, but Sandaime-Ojiisama summoned her." Reply Ruuna.

As Ruuna said that Kakashi appears with a puff of smoke

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've lost in the road of life," said Kakashi while he scratches his head.

Anyone who hear that have their sweat drop in his or her head, except Ruuna.

"Ehem… Okay, let's meet our team," broke Azuma.

They walk a little further into the training ground and they see groups of genin have waited them. When the genin saw their sensei arrived, they quickly greet their jounins. All of the genin except Sai were shocked when they saw a little girl that looks like Naruto, their late friend, come with their jounins.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who is she?" ask Sakura.

"Sakura, she was the girl that we found in our training ground yesterday, do you remember?" said Kakashi.

"Let me introduce her. Her name is Mikazuto Ruuna." Asuma introduce her to the genin and Ruuna give a bow to the genin.

"Team 7 was found her and she was in Hokage care right now. She will stay in Konoha for a while. She comes here to see the ninja training today. Any question?" Ask Kurenai. And she saw Ino, Sakura's friend, raise her hand.

"Are you a kunoichi?" ask Ino.

"Ano… Kunoichi? What is that?" Ruuna give back a question.

"Ruuna, Kunoichi is a title to female ninja that protect a hidden ninja village" explain Kurenai.

"Oooh, so you and all of this Oneesan are kunoichi. Sorry I do not know about ninja. I only know my family technique," reply Ruuna.

"Your family technique?" ask Kakashi.

"We can do some magic that can manipulate element or to support us in battle, shooting in middle and long range, and fighting in close range with our weapon" all of them are shock when they Ruuna's family ability that can manipulate element like ninja.

"**Hey… Hey... you talk too much…,"** said Naruu in Ruuna's mind.

'Oops, I'm sorry…' reply Naruu.

"**Hnnn… it's alright then. But you mustn't use your magic when you don't need it" **confirm Naruu.

"You said 'our weapon', what kind weapon that your family used?" ask Tenten, a girl with Chinese style clothes.

"All of us have different kind of weapon that created by our own. I used a scythe type weapon like my Mama, my main style only can use for close range battle, but thanks to my other family, and I can manage middle and long-range combat. I also can manipulate some element, but only wind, water, lightning, and fire element that I can manipulate. Unfortunately, I lack of control the magic, I still have to learn more about magical control," reply Ruuna happily.

"Do you mind to show us your ability?" said Hyuuga Neji.

"I…" before Ruuna finish her word some kind of giant dog with two head suddenly fall from the sky to that training ground.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" shout Sakura. The jounins take a defend formation to protect their genin. Suddenly the monster attacked them and separated them from Ruuna. Ruuna quickly set a barrier to protect the shinobi and try to get the dog monster away from them. The dog monster suddenly runs to Ruuna and ready to attack her.

"WATCH OUT!!!" shout all of Konoha's Shinobi

'_**It looks bad' **_think Naruu **"That monster must be lost logia. Ruuna, you have to set a barrier to protect them and set up, but you have to update Blazing Kaizer because of my modifications. You have to stop that thing's movement first,"** said Naruu.

Ruuna give a nod. A magic circle appears in Ruuna's foot and she begin to chant a spell

"_O a ruler of the white snow with silver wings…answers my voice…turn the ground around this monster into ice…calls forth, breath of frost. ATEM DES BODENEISES _(Breath of Frozen Ground)_"_

As she finished her spell the ground around the monster frozen that stop the monster movement. All of the shinobi shock after they saw Ruuna's ability. Her ability just like Haku's ice manipulation, but more destructive, because that in spell Ruuna said 'ground around the monster' that Ruuna mean only ground below that monster, but that happen after the spell finished is all of training ground has become a field of ice.

"**Ruuna, that a bit too much, but it will stop that monster movement for a while, let's start the update now"** said Naruu with a sweat dropped in her head.

Ruuna nod again. She raises her hand and her bracelet start to glow brightly.

"Blazing Kaizer, DRIVE…," shout Ruuna.

"**IGNITION"** respond Blazing Kaizer. After that, a flame with red and blue color covers Ruuna.

"**Preparing System Update… Barrier Jacket Modification Completed… New Magic and Move Available… Cartridge System Online… Weapon System Stage 1 Online… System Update Completed … System All Green. Master, You Can Set Up Anytime"**

"Okay, it's party time, Blazing Kaizer, SET UP!" shout Ruuna

"**Stand By Ready, Set Up"**

Ruuna's clothes change to a beautiful blue battle kimono with red flame on it. She wears golden arm protectors for each arm, and golden greaves in her legs (**AN**: See chapter 1, her protector just like that). Her device form a weapon like a staff with a red crimson jewel on its top (**AN**: I will say it again, it looks like Fate's Bardiche Assault but it has golden color). A white colored cape covers her back. Her hairstyle change with a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her figure was like a little Yondaime, but in girl form with long hair. Neji has activated his Byakugan and he really shocked when he saw Ruuna's chakra system. She has a unique chakra system, which her source of the system is an unknown circle with an ancient word. (**AN**: I will call it Magic Circle or Magic Circuit).

As Ruuna finished her transformation, the dog monster had freed from Ruuna's Ice Binding Magic. It runs to Ruuna to attack her, but before it reach her. Blazing Kaizer was respond and speaks**"Defender Plus"**, Ruuna raise her hand and suddenly a magic barrier like a dome covered her, it protect her from the dog monster's attack.

The monster tries to crush her magic defense; it fires a beam of light to Ruuna. She raises her magical power to her barrier and Blazing Kaizer responded, **"Reflect Shield"** suddenly a magic barrier block the attack and reflect it to the dog monster. Ruuna begins to attack that monster. Both Sasuke and Kakashi used their Sharingan and tried to see the secret of Ruuna's techniques, but they cannot found anything.

"Blazing Kaizer, Cartridge Load!" shout Ruuna

"**Load Cartridge"** respond the device. Blazing Kaizer reloaded its cartridge while Ruuna gets her fighting stance.

"**Strike Blade Open"** as Blazing Kaizer said that, a slit appear in Ruuna's weapon jewel, and a red laser blade appears in the top of Ruuna's weapon formed a beam scythe blade.

"Let's DANCE!" Ruuna run to the dog monster. The monster charge and swing its claw to Ruuna's head, but Blazing Kaizer sense that and respond.

"**Flash Move"** Ruuna movement become a lot faster than before her movement blurred like a flash of yellow. The jounin gasped when they saw Ruuna's move, it is like their Yondaime move, 'Hiraishin no jutsu'.

Ruuna appear behind the monster and begin to attack the monster, but the monster jump to avoid Ruuna's attack. Ruuna gives smile and she widely swings her beam scythe, and her device respond

"**Strike Blade Shooter"**, As Ruuna swings her beam scythe, the beam blade release and flies to the monster.

"**Blitz Rush"** said Blazing Kaizer and suddenly the beam blade raise its speed and cut the monster's head. The monster engulfs with crimson flame, but it begins to regenerate itself.

"_**Now seal it quick before it regenerate itself, Ruuna!"**_ said Naruu

'Hai, Naruu-Chan' reply Ruuna and a magic circle appear in Ruuna's foot.

"**Sealing Mode, Set Up"** as Blazing Kaizer confirmed that, head part of Blazing Kaizer extended and two pair of red and blue wings formed. Ruuna touch the monster with Blazing Kaizer, and a red crimson and a blue flame rope are come out from Blazing Kaizer's jewel, bind the monster and turn it into a crystal jewel with a roman number 55 and absorb by Blazing Kaizer's jewel.

"**Receive Jewel Number Fifty-Five,"** confirms Blazing Kaizer

"Yaaay… That was fun; it has been a while since my last fight. Hehehe…" Ruuna jump happily. All Konoha shinobi sweat dropped hearing that. When Ruuna sees the shinobi's reaction, her face becomes red because she realizes her embarrassing attitude.

"Umm… Ruuna-Chan? Can you tell us how to leave this dome?" ask Kakashi

"Oops… sorry I'll erase it right now," reply Ruuna. She raises her hand and the protection barrier around Konoha's shinobi disappears. Ruuna's barrier jacket changes back to her original clothes.

"How do you do that?" ask Kurenai

"Huh? Oh that was the ability that Kakashi-Jiisan (Uncle Kakashi) and Neji-San asked before" reply Ruuna clearly.

'_Oi… Oi… Jiisan? Am I look that old?'_ think Kakashi with a sweat dropped in his head

"What is that creature? I never see that before," said Azuma

"It is Lost Logia. The ancient magical item shaped like a jewel, looks like someone evil manipulated that jewel. My family always kept the lost logia away from the evil, but some of them were absorbed by that portal along with me and has been manipulated by someone in this country," explain Ruuna with a detective pose.

"Hmm… that makes sense, many strange accidents happen in this country lately," said Kakashi

"We must inform the Hokage right now, and Ruuna, you have come with us," said Kakashi and Ruuna give a little nod.

"How about us?" ask Sakura.

"All of you can come along with us, if you want. About the training, it will be tomorrow at same time and same place," said Kurenai.

"HAI" said all of the genin. As they said that, they go to the Hokage tower.

**A couple minute after that, In Hokage tower…**

Sandaime was in meeting with his ANBU, and he hears his office door knocked.

"Come in," said Sandaime. In addition, he sees all of the team genin with Ruuna along with them come inside his office.

"What bring you all come to my office?" ask the Sandaime

"We have something important to report, Hokage-Sama" said Kurenai

"You can report, Kurenai-san," reply Sandaime. Kurenai give a nod and begin her report.

"In the middle of our genin training, suddenly an unknown monster that Ruuna said lost logia appeared in the training ground and attacked us. We have to take a defend formation to protect our genin and we separated from Ruuna because of that monster attack," said Kurenai.

"Ruuna-Chan, are you all right? You don't have any injury, aren't you?" ask the Sandaime to Ruuna with worried tone.

"She is all right, Hokage-Sama. However, Ruuna alone defeated the monster. She has a unique ability that can perform elemental manipulation and fight in close range combat with her weapon," interrupt Azuma.

"Is that true?" ask Sandaime. Ruuna give a little nod.

"Can you tell us more about your ability?" ask Sandaime again and Ruuna nod again.

"Hai, Sandaime-ojisan. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I have a promise with my family to not use my ability until I have a dangerous position," said Ruuna.

"I can understand that. Please continue," said Sandaime softly.

"First, Lost Logia are ancient items that have a unique power that can used to make an ultimate weapon with unlimited power in ancient time. However, Lost Logia is very harmful to all of the life force; it can manipulate all of the life like animal, tree, also human and make them to a berserk state. They will become a wild monster that will destroy everything. All of my families have an ability to perform a trick that we called magic and have a weapon that we called 'device' to support us in our battle with Lost Logia that manipulate life and seal it in our device." Ruuna take a little breath and continue her story.

"My families have a different type of device, ability and combat style. I have three Mama and Oneechan that they took care of me and teach me magic. I have a scythe type of device named 'Blazing Kaizer' and I basically have a close range type of combat style but I also can do a mid and long range combat it depend on the situation. Looks like someone took some of the lost logia from my continent with a portal that I found accidently when I played in an old ruin. I believe he or she who took the Lost Logia has an evil plan with it," explain Ruuna

"I have a few question," said Kakashi "Where you get a weapon like that?"

"I don't know. Five years ago I have an accident that made me lost all of my memory, and luckily I was founded by my family in an ancient ruin along with this bracelet," Ruuna show her right arm. All of the shinobi see a beautiful golden nine tail carved bracelet with a red blood color and blue color slit gem like feral eye.

'_That bracelet reminds me to the Kyuubi no Yoko and Naruto'_ think Sandaime.

"Hmm… looks like that called Lost Logia was the cause of all unknown accident in this country. I will discuss it later. For now, all of you can rest and to all of the jounin, I want they meet me tomorrow morning to discuss this problem," said Sandaime.

"Hai" reply all of them except Ruuna and ANBU Neko. And all of the shinobi left Hokage office.

"Ah, I almost forgot. This is your Konoha I.D, Ruuna, and for you Neko, I have a new mission. You can take off your mask now, because this mission you'll be a Jounin, not an ANBU," said Sandaime while he give Ruuna her I.D card.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. I accept that mission," reply ANBU Neko. After that, she take off her mask, there is a beautiful face behind that mask, no one can predict that she is an ANBU, because of her true beauty.

'_She is so pretty…' _Ruuna never expect what she sees behind that cat mask.

"Let me introduce her. Her name is Uzuki Yuugao. She'll take care of you and you'll stay in her house from now," said Sandaime with smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ruuna-Chan" said Yuugao while she pets Ruuna's hair.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuugao-Nee (Short form of Oneesan)" reply Ruuna with smile.

"**Ruuna, can you ask that Jiji to borrow some book about shinobi? I have some research about shinobi" **ask Naruu in Ruuna mind.

'I will try, Naruu-Chan' reply Ruuna via telepathy.

"Umm... Can I ask something, Sandaime-Ojisama?" ask Ruuna when she accepts her I.D card.

"You can ask anything, Ruuna-Chan. So, what can I do for you?" said Sandaime.

"I have a little interest about shinobi. Can I borrow some book about it?" ask Ruuna politely.

"Of course you can. Yuugao can take you to Konoha Library; you can borrow any books and scroll about shinobi in there," reply Sandaime with smile.

"Arigato, Sandaime-Ojisama!" jump Ruuna happily. Ruuna and Yuugao leave the Hokage office.

**On the street**

Ruuna and Yuugao are in their way to Konoha Library. They like a relative. Ruuna was happy that she has a new older sister.

"So Ruuna-Chan, can you tell me why you have interest about shinobi?" ask Yuugao.

"Ah, I just want to know more about it. I like the technique that you used to teleport us to Hokage office." Reply Ruuna.

"Oh that technique's name is Shushin no justu (Body Flicker Technique [I think -.-']). I can teach you about that if you want, but before that you have to learn about basic of ninja," said Yuugao with a smile.

**In the night**

They arrive at Yuugao's apartment. It is a small apartment but it clean and very comfortable. Ruuna borrowed some scroll about basic shinobi training and shinobi's jutsu encyclopedia.

"Welcome, Ruuna-Chan. It is our apartment; do you want to take a shower? I will make some dinner, and I have some clothes that I use when I was still around your age, I think it will suit on you," ask Yuugao with a smile. Yuugao give a box that full of clothes that she wear when she still genin on it.

"Hai, I love to" reply Ruuna.

Ruuna take a shower while Yuugao prepare a dinner. When she finished, Ruuna begin to read and learn about from the scroll that she just borrowed. She wears a t-shirt that has a stuff bear head on it.

"Ruuna-Chan, it's good for you to have a will to study like that, but you have to dinner now," said Yuugao softly. She make a rice omelet and miso soup.

"Hai, Yuugao-Nee" reply Ruuna with smile and she eat her dinner that Yuugao prepared. After that, she continues her study.

"**Hmmm… all of the shinobi's techniques really interesting, their technique which they called Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu have a lot of variation for each technique,"** said Naruu while Ruuna read the scroll.

'Hai, Naruu-Chan. I think the chakra that they use to perform a jutsu, like us use magic circle to perform magic. If the culprit who took lost logia to this world is a shinobi, I have to prepare for the worst scenario that I have to fight a shinobi. Because of that, I have to learn more about shinobi.' Reply Ruuna via telepathy.

"… **Woaaaa. I shocked me. I never knew that you could think like that. I bet tomorrow will be raining all of the day. Hehehehe…"** said Naruu.

'Naruu-Chan no baka, you are so mean' reply Ruuna and she puff her check like a balloon.

"Ruuna-Chan, it's already late. You have to sleep now; you can continue your study tomorrow. Oh, if you want to learn more about shinobi, you can ask Jounin in Genin team training that you meet today. Tomorrow they will train at 10 in training ground 10." said Yuugao when she finishes preparing bed for Ruuna.

"'Kay, Yuugao-Nee" reply Ruuna. Yuugao takes Ruuna to her bedroom. She prepared a comfortable futon (Japanese style bed) and Ruuna get ready to sleep.

"Oyasumi (Good night), Yuugao-Nee" said Ruuna.

"Oyasumi, Ruuna-Chan" reply Yuugao.

'Oyasumi, Naruu-Chan' said Ruuna in her telepathy.

"**Get a nice sleep, Ruuna."** Reply Naruu. '_**I will protect you no matter will happen to me that was my life's oath'**_

**To Be Continuing…**

AN: That was another chapter. I want to mix Naruto's shinobi battle and Nanoha's Magic battle, but I still have not an idea how to mix it. Therefore, it is depend on your review. All of your reviews help me a lot to make my story better. Thanks a lot for the reviews. The next chapter will be: **Konoha's Shinobi's Training and a Blazing Battle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4! I am so sorry for my late update. When I saw the review, I had some bad review for my fanfic, it hurt me a lot, and so I was thinking it useless if I made a story that cannot be read by the other, and I want to stop writing this story. However, when I received some new review that liked my story, it gave me more confidence and made me want to continue this story again. I thank you for you who give me those reviews. I knew that I am bad in English, because I am an Indonesian, so I studied more about English grammar last month; I hope my studies will make this story better and better.**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, Naruu speaks) **

'…' _**(Naruu thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I have to say it again, right? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NANOHA OR THE OTHER ELSE THAT I ADD IN MY FANFIC.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4:**

KONOHA SHINOBI'S TRAINING AND A BLAZING BATTLE

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next morning**

The sun had been raise, but Ruuna still asleep peacefully in her futon. Yuugao shake her gently.

"Ruuna-Chan… Wake up," said Yuugao. Ruuna slowly open her eyes.

"Umm… Ohaiyo, Yuugao-Nee," replied Ruuna. She still wants to sleep, but she smells something good from the kitchen and her stomach growl loudly.

"Hahaha… Ohaiyo, Ruuna-Chan. I knew you are hungry, so I have prepared some breakfast for you, but you have to get a shower first," said Yuugao.

"Haaiii…" Ruuna goes to bathroom to take some shower. After that, she changes her clothes with blue-sky color sweater and black battle pant, she found it in the box that Yuugao gave to her last night (AN: the sweater looks like Hinata's sweater in Naruto Shinpuuden). However, she feels too hungry, so she left her hair mess and go to kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!" said Ruuna. She eats her breakfast; she has a vegetable sandwich, tamago yaki (Fried Egg), and a glass of fresh milk.

"Mou… Ruuna-Chan, you are a girl, and a girl will not leave her hair mess like you," said Yuugao when she saw Ruuna's hair. She combs Ruuna's hair and makes a high ponytail while Ruuna eats her meal.

"Buuut… I am sooo hungry…," replied Ruuna with selfish tone and she continues eat her meal.

She finishes her meal in no time, Yuugao's sweat dropped when she saw Ruuna finished her meal so fast.

"Yuugao-Nee, can I have a morning walk before meet the Genin team at 10?" asked Ruuna.

"Of course you can, Ruuna-Chan, I have something to do now, so I can't accompany you in your morning walk, but I will meet you with the Genin team later," replied Yuugao. Ruuna gets ready for her morning walk; she wears Yuugao's genin combat shoes.

"Ruuna-Chan, here is Konoha's map. I don't want you get lost in your morning walk" Yuugao give her a map and a little bag, so Ruuna can put all of her item into that bag.

"I won't get lost, Yuugao-Nee. Itte kimasu (I'm leaving [I think])" replied Ruuna.

"Itte rashai (Have a nice trip)" said Yuugao.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruuna happily walk around Konoha, she sees many thing that she does not find in her world. She stops her walk when she saw a cliff with many large faces on it (**AN: **its Hokage face actually). She asks the villager about the cliff and she climbs that cliff. When she arrives in the top of the cliff, she see the entire Konoha's village from there, it is very beautiful view. Suddenly she wants to sing a song. She begin sing a song.

(**AN**: I have translated it to English. Here the song, _Namida no Mukou_ by _Stereopony_)

"_As long as I'm not hurting anyone,_

_It's alright not to smile"_

_Saying so, she looked down, lowered her head_

_And she cried trough the night_

_I cling on coldly_

_And I start to freeze_

_In this reality of never-ending rain_

'_Umbrella' does not exist _

"_To live is to fight"_

_With only such a reason_

_I just keep them hidden away_

_My Heart, My Story_

_I can see beyond the tears,_

_It has shining color that you can see_

_To be able to meet someday_

_For our sake_

_I am waiting for daybreak_

"_As long as I'm not hurting anyone,_

_It's alright not to smile"_

_Saying so, she looked down_

_Your Story_

_As like a lighting,_

_The lamps in this rainy town_

_Where I sat down in_

_As I remained wet in the moonlight_

_I should be able to live_

_And with just that alone_

_Because I don't care anymore_

_Whatever the reason is_

_My Heart, My Story_

_I can see beyond the tears_

_It has shining color that you can see_

_Like from that time_

_The clear blue sky reflected in that little window_

_Ah, ah, but I can't fly there like a bird_

_I will not force myself to laugh_

_It is fine to be like that_

_I will just keep on believing_

_I can see beyond the tears,_

_It has shining color that you can see_

_If I pass through the darkness_

_That sky will certainly_

_Turn rainbow-colored_

_So that I don't forget_

_The pain that I felt_

_When I made someone sad_

_I cannot forget it …_

_I quietly closed my eyes, _

_And I cried …_

When Ruuna finishs her song, she hears hand clapping. She sees Kakashi stand beside a tree behind her.

"You have a beautiful voice, Ruuna-Chan" said Kakashi.

"Gee… Arigato, Kakashi-Jiisan" replied Ruuna, she has a light blush in her cheek. Kakashi has an anime style's fall when he heard Ruuna.

"R—Ruuna-Chan, I'm not that old…" said Kakashi with a defeat tone.

"Huh? But your hair already white, Oneechan said when your hair turn white, it means you are getting old," replied Ruuna innocently. Kakashi's sweat drops in his head.

"Ruuna, my hair is already like this since I born, and I just 28 years old (**AN**: I don't know Kakashi's age, so I think he is around that age)" explained Kakashi.

"…. 'Kay, so I have to call you Kakashi-San, right?" said Ruuna.

"… That's better," replied Kakashi. "Anyway what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"When I have a morning walk, I see this cliff; it has a very very big face. So I want to climb here, and suddenly I want to sing this song when I see this beautiful view," explained Ruuna, she is very exciting when she explain, like a kid who has a new toy. "So, Kakashi-San… is it almost the time for Genin team's training, right?" asked Ruuna.

"… Yes, So?" replied Kakashi.

"Let's go to training ground together, I want to see Shinobi's training and learn more about it," said Ruuna.

"Hmm… I am sorry, Ruuna, I have to do something first. I will meet you with the other in training ground," said Kakashi _'Hmmm… looks like I cannot spend my time to see my Icha-icha Paradise if she with me, I think the newest Icha-Icha Paradise has been on sale today.'_ Think the Cyclops Jounin.

"Hmm… 'Kay, Kakashi-San. Oh I have something for you," said Ruuna. Kakashi looks confused. Ruuna takes her map from her bag. "Here the Konoha map," said Ruuna.

"Why you give it to me? You will need it more than me," asked Kakashi.

"I give it to you so you won't get lost in your way again like yesterday. Don't worries about me, I already have the copy," replied Ruuna innocently.

'… _What an innocent girl. She thinks I was really lost_ _yesterday'_ think Kakashi with his sweat drop in his head "Okay, I will take it with me" Kakashi take Ruuna's map and he disappears with a puff of smoke.

'_What a cool jutsu...'_ think Ruuna.

"**So what will you do now? You have less than 15 minutes to go to training ground,"** said Naruu via telepathy.

'Hmmm… How 'bouts fly from here? It has been a while since my last flight, I want to enjoy flying first" replied Ruuna.

"**It's up to you if you want to do that, but you mustn't fly too long or you will miss the training,"** said Naruu.

'Haaiiii…' replied Ruuna. "Blazing Kaizer, can you form 'Arc Wings' for me?" asked Ruuna.

"**It's clear to go, Master"** respond Blazing Kaizer.

"Ok, let's take off" Ruuna jump from the cliff and let herself fall from the top of the cliff. **"Arc Wing"** confirm Blazing Kaizer. Three pair of beautiful wing appears in Ruuna's back and she begins her flight around Konoha.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Half hour after that, at training ground 10**

All of the Genin team with their Jounin is at training ground 10 already, except Kakashi of course. A few minutes later, Yuugao come to the training ground, she wears her Jounin outfit. None of the Jounin, except Kurenai knows who she is.

"Ohaiyo, Kurenai-San" greet Yuugao when she saw Kurenai.

"Ohaiyo, Yuugao-San. Are you off duty today?" replied Kurenai.

"No, I'm still on duty, but it is my Jounin duty. Are you seeing Ruuna?" said Yuugao.

"No, she is not here yet. I bet she will be here soon. Why you ask about her?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh I am her guardian now. My mission from Hokage-Sama is taking care of her. I hope she not lost in her morning walk," replied Yuugao, she looks worried. Kakashi suddenly appear with a puff of smoke.

"YOU ARE LATE!" shout Sakura when she saw Kakashi.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I found an injured crocodile on my way here. So I have to take care of it before I come here," said Kakashi. _'What an unacceptable excuse…'_ think everyone at same time.

"Anyway, are you new Jounin? I haven't seen you before," said Ino to Yuugao.

"Ino, you saw her yesterday in Hokage office, but she was in her ANBU uniform," said Kurenai.

"Don't tell me she is…" said Azuma with a shocked tone.

"Yes, my code name in ANBU is Neko, my name is Yuugao, Uzuki Yuugao. Nice to meet you all" Yuugao introduce herself.

"Ok, we all here. Let us begin the training; the training today is one on one combat. Each team will choose 1 of team member who will battle with the other team," said Azuma.

"YOSH LEE, LET TELL THEM OUR YOURTHFUL BATTLE" shout Gai "HAI, GAI-SENSEI" replied Lee with a burning eyes.

'_I hope I don't know them in my life'_ think Neji and Tenten at the same time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the same time, in 6****th**** Mobile Division**

All of the 6th Mobile Division members are working hard to locate Ruuna. They have been searching her location for a week. Fate is in her room, she looks very tired. She only can hope that they can locate Ruuna as soon as possible. She looks Ruuna's photo with a sad face, _'Ruuna-Chan…_' think Fate in her mind, she really miss her.

"Don't make a sad face like that, Fate-Chan. I bet Ruuna won't like it," cheer Nanoha when she came to Fate's room. Fate slightly smiles when she sees her friend.

"I can't help myself. She just 10 years old, but she threw to an unknown world alone. I…" said Fate but Nanoha interrupts her.

"I knew, Fate-Chan. I also miss her smiling face, but you must not just let yourself down like that. I believe if she sees you like this she will sad too" said Nanoha.

"Thank you, Nanoha-Chan. You right, I cannot let myself down. I have to find her as soon as possible," said Fate seriously.

"Good. I have some good news for you. I asked Yuuno-Kun about this problem and he think he has read some book that told information about Konoha somewhere in Unlimited Library. Now he is searching that book and he will tell us if he find It" said Nanoha.

"Arigato, Nanoha-Chan" replied Fate with smile in her face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back to Konoha**

Ruuna is enjoying her flight; she has been flying around Konoha about 30 minutes.

"**Oi… Oi, Ruuna. You have flies for 30 minutes. Let's head to training ground NOW!" **Shout Naruu in Ruuna's mind

'Haiii… Let's head to…'Ruuna does not finish her word because she senses some of strange magical power.

'Naruu-Chan, do you sense that too?' asked Ruuna.

"**Yes, I think that is from behind the cliff that we climb it this morning. Let's check that first,"** replied Naruu with serious tone.

"Hai!" Ruuna flies to the cliff and she finds something like monument that has a fire statue. She quickly land and investigate that monument, and she finds some ancient word graved behind the monument. (**AN**: I still cannot tell you why, but Ruuna can read those words)

Its read: _"With the blessing from god of fate, come a great twin flame from the sky, and those flame will save the leaf of fire from a great disaster. For who that carry those flame of heaven, I shall give you some gift from the sky of the night, it will help you to fulfill your destiny. Hope you use it well, the blessed one."_

"What its mean?" Said Ruuna, she looks confuse. After that, Ruuna's bracelet and the monument glow brightly, and a magic circle with an ancient word appear under Ruuna's foot.

"What…!" shout Ruuna.

"**What the… What have you done, Ruuna?"** said Naruu

'I don't know, I just read that word.' replied Ruuna.

"**Awakening…"** respond Blazing Kaizer.

"What the…" said Ruuna that Blazing Kaizer suddenly glows brightly. Her bracelet changes it form to a twin fingerless crimson red glove with a gold nine tails decorated and a blue-sky color jewel on each glove. In addition, Ruuna feels something fill her brain, she fall and grab her head. After that, a nine tails tattoo craves in her forehead and vanish when her headache disappears.

"**Are you okay, Ruuna?"** said Naruu, she was really worried about Ruuna.

'Yeah… I am okay. That was really hurt, but it's okay now' replied Ruuna, she feel very exhausted.

"**Let's skip the genin training, you have to rest" **said Naruu.

'It's okay. I want to see their training' replied Ruuna and she takes a deep breath to stabilize her breath.

"Blazing Kaizer… Is that you?" asked Ruuna to her device.

"**Yes, My Master"** responds Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna smile and say, "You look cool in your new form", and it responds back **"Thank You, My Master"**

"By the way, can you perform 'Arc Wing' again? I need to go to training ground faster," said Ruuna

"**As Your Command, My Master"** respond Blazing Kaizer **"Arc Wing"**. Three pair of beautiful angel wings once again appears in Ruuna's back, but now some spark of flame particle come out from those wings and she flies to the training ground.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Several minutes later after that, At Training Ground 10**

The genin teams have chosen one from each genin team to participate the one-on-one battle. Kakashi's team was chose Uchiha Sasuke, Kurenai's team was chose Inuzuka Kiba, Azuma's team was chose Yamanaka Ino, and Gai's team was chose Rock Lee.

At the first match, Inuzuka Kiba was versus Yamanaka Ino, but Kiba cannot fight Ino, because he had a crush with Ino. Therefore, Ino won that match easily. Next match she has to fight Sasuke and as you know Sasuke defeated her easily. Moreover, the last is the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee. Before they start the battle, Ruuna appears behind them and make all of them surprise.

"Hai!" said Ruuna happily. Moreover, she runs to Yuugao and gives her a hug.

"You are late Ruuna-Chan. You have missed two matches," said Yuugao while she waves Ruuna's hair.

"Thehe… Gomen (**AN:** it means 'I'm sorry' I think), Yuugao-Nee. I have something to do first," replied Ruuna.

"Ehm… Can we begin the match?" asked Kakashi.

"You bet! I want to see ninja's battle," replied Ruuna. As she said that, Sasuke and Rock Lee get their fighting stance and begin their battle. After fight with taijutsu for 2 minutes, Sasuke step backward and makes several hand seal and he shouts **"Katon: Gokakyu no Justu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **and Sasuke inhales a deep breath and shot a big fireball from his mouth.

"Hoaa… it's really cool," said Ruuna. She turns to Yuugao and asks "Ne… ne… Yuugao-Nee. Why he makes a strange hand pose before he uses that justu?"

"That wasn't a hand pose. Those call hand seals. You have to make several of hand seals to process your chakra into a jutsu like that. There are many hand seals." Yuugao makes a bird seal and continue her explanation, "This is bird seal," after that she makes another hand seal "And this is boar, dog, dragon, hare, horse, ram, monkey, ox, rat, serpent, and the last is tiger. You have to combine several hand seals to make a jutsu, each jutsu has different combination hand seals" explain Yuugao. Ruuna's mouth makes a shape 'O' after she hears Yuugao's explanations and she continue looks for the genin battle.

"**Ruuna, I have some bad news for you,"** said Naruu in Ruuna's mind.

'Huh? What is that?' replied Ruuna via telepathy.

"**We have some problem with weapon system in Blazing Kaizer, I think it causes by the accident before we came to this training ground,"** said Naruu.

'What problem?' asked Ruuna, she looks confuse.

"**Looks like you cannot use the weapon form for a while until I fix the problem. I think that accident had altered Blazing Kaizer's weapon system. I will check it right now. You do not have to worry; you can still use the magic and the sealing system, but you need to do a hand-to-hand combat for the battle from now. I have copy some of ninja jutsu and convert it into a magic, I will transfer the magic to your brain."** explained Naruu. After said that, Ruuna feels some of information fill her brain.

'You cannot copy their justu freely like that, Naruu-Chan. You have to ask them first before do that' said Ruuna. She looks like do not like it.

"**Gaah… let's just say I just make a magic by use their justu as a reference. Therefore, I do not copy their jutsu. There are a lot of magic that looks like their justu, right? And with that magic you more look like a ninja than a mage"** said Naruu.

'I think you are right. However, for now, you have to discuss it with me before you develop a magic, I do not want only you work hard like that. I just hate to sit and wait, but you have to work that word for me. At least, let me help you' said Ruuna.

"**Don't worry; I develop the magic by myself because my brain is more brilliant than yours. Hahahaha…"** replied Naruu.

'Mou, Naruu-Chan. You are really sooo mean' said Ruuna while she puffs her cheek like a balloon.

'_**I'm really glad that you worry about me so much. I will make you stronger and protect you whatever it will cause to me'**_ think Naruu with a determination. As Naruu said that, Sasuke lands a kick to Lee's chest and make him hit a tree. He has a several burn mark in his body, Ruuna quickly run to Lee and checks him.

"I think this battle is not fair!" said Ruuna after she checked Lee.

"Why do you say that, Ruuna-Chan?" asked Kurenai.

"Because this 'bowl style hair' Oni-san didn't use any jutsu and battle with close-range combat style, but 'raven style hair' Oni-san used a mid range jutsu. It was not fair, wasn't it?" complained Ruuna.

"You are right, Ruuna-Chan, but Rock Lee who you called 'bowl style hair' Oni-san can't use any jutsu, so Sasuke who you called 'raven style hair' Oni-san used that weakness to win the battle. It was a way of ninja's battle," explained Kakashi.

"I really don't like that way of battle," replied Ruuna, she feels little upset.

"Ruuna-Chan… I know you do not like a battle like that, but in ninja world sometimes we have to face a battle that. If you do not cover your weakness, you cannot survive in shinobi world," said Yuugao with smile.

"I'm glad you have thinking like that, Ruuna-Chan, but I feel Sasuke-san defeated me fair and square. I just have to train more," said Rock Lee, he comforts Ruuna.

"But…!" Before Ruuna finishs her word, Lee interrupts her.

"Ruuna-Chan, in shinobi world there are two kind of genius, one is the genius from birth and the other is the genius with hard work. I want to be the genius with hard work who can defeat the genius from birth. That is my nindo (Way of Ninja)," said Lee, but he looks painful with his injuries.

"Are you okay? The burn mark looks like painful, let me help you" offered Ruuna. Everyone look confuse with Ruuna.

"Blazing Kaizer, can I use the healing magic?" asked Ruuna to her device. Her glove's jewel give a reaction and respond **"It Clear To Go, My Master"**, after that, the silhouette of six beautiful angel wings (Like 'Arc Wings') appear in Ruuna's back and the magic circle appear in her foot.

"**Angel Bless"** confirm Blazing Kaizer and Ruuna's gloves glow brightly. Ruuna places her hand on Lee's injuries and the injuries disappear without trance. All of them once again surprise when they saw Ruuna's magic.

'_What a beautiful wings…'_ think all of the kunoichi.

'_Is she an angel who comes from heaven?'_ think all of the male shinobi except Sasuke.

"Hnnn… Show off…" said Sasuke with low voice, so nobody can hears him. After Ruuna heals Lee's injuries, the silhouette disappears and she stands while she inhales a deep breath.

"Ne…Yuugao-Nee…" said Ruuna suddenly.

"What do you need, Ruuna-Chan?" replied Yuugao.

"Can I be a ninja if I don't like a battle like that?" asked Ruuna. Before Yuugao answers her, Sasuke interrupt her.

"If you don't like that, just be a good girl and stay at home. Never dream to be a shinobi, someone like you is not worthy to be a shinobi. You never can beat a shinobi, your action yesterday just a fluke. I bet all of your teachers are weak like you," said Sasuke with a mocking tone.

"Sasuke, that was too harsh…," said Sakura. Everyone agree with Sakura, Ruuna just lower her head after listen Sasuke's word.

"Huh… Can you see that? She just can cry like that, if she a ninja she just make disgrace the name of shinobi" said Sasuke. After said that, he turns around and he walks to leave the training ground.

"Never talk about my mama like that…," said Ruuna with a low voice. _**'This is bad…'**_ think Naruu. Sasuke stops his step and turn around.

"Huh? Do you say something, cry baby?" replied Sasuke with a bored tone.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY MAMA LIKE THAT!" shout Ruuna with anger. As she shouts that word, the nine tails tattoo appears in her forehead.

"**Ruuna, don't do that!"** shout Naruu, but Ruuna does not listen her word.

"**Drive Ignition…"** respond Blazing Kaizer and a red crimson slit appear in its blue-sky jewel on Ruuna's gloves. Ruuna charges Sasuke and gives him a punch in his head, but she misses it and slams the ground. Ruuna's slam makes a crater just like Tsunade's super strength.

"You can't beat a shinobi just with that strength," said Sasuke. He makes a several hand seals, "Eat this" shout Sasuke **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** he inhales a deep breath and shout a big fireball to Ruuna.

"Sasuke, stop that!" shout Kakashi, but it too late, the fireball hits Ruuna and burn the spot where Ruuna was stand before. A victorious smile appears in his face.

"RUUNA!" shout Yuugao, she quickly makes a several hand seals and shouts **"Suiton: Teppodama"** **(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)** Yuugao shots some of water ball from her mouth and extinguish the fire. When the fire out, they find nothing.

"What the…" said everyone at the same time.

"**Flash Move"** suddenly Ruuna appears in Sasuke's back and gives him a kick. Sasuke hardly lands on ground, but he throws some shuriken to Ruuna. **"Defender Plus"** Blazing Kaizer gives a respond and make a magical barrier to protect its master.

"IF YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH FIRE, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" shout Ruuna. A magic circle appears in her hand. **"Terra Flare"** confirm Blazing Kaizer, a big fireball forms in Ruuna's hand. "SHOOT!" as Ruuna shouts that she shots the fireball to Sasuke. Before the fireball hits, Sasuke quickly dodge it. However, Blazing Kaizer responds again **"Blast"** the fireball explodes and makes the fire burn entire training ground.

"**RUUNA, STOP THAT! OR I'LL TAKE OFFER YOUR BODY!"** shout Naruu with serious tone, but Ruuna still does not listen her word. **'It cannot be help, I have to take some action'** think Naruu.

"**Soul Change!"** shout Naruu. Suddenly Ruuna stops her attack and her body shines brightly. 'Naruu-Chan, what are you doing?' said Ruuna _**'Just take offer your body before you do something stupid, Baka!'**_ said Naruu via telepathy. Everyone wonder what happen to Ruuna.

"**Looks like I make it in time"** said Naruu.

'_**I see that person is the head of this troublesome problem,'**_ think Naruu when she saw Sasuke, **"Blazing Kaizer, I'm sorry about this problem but I need your assist now"** said Naruu to Ruuna's device **"It Okay, My Mistress,"** respond Blazing Kaizer.

"**First I have to extinguish this fire,"** said Naruu **"Please Use ATEM DES BODENEISES, My Mistress,"** respond Blazing Kaizer. Naruu gives a nod and a magic circle in her foot. She copies Ruuna's voice and chants a spell _"O a ruler of the white snow with silver wings…answers my voice…turn this ground into ice…calls forth, breath of frost. ATEM DES BODENEISES (Breath of Frozen Ground)"_ after spell finish, the ground turn to ice and extinguish the fire. She sees Sasuke stands up and charge her.

"**I need to stop him now," **said Naruu, **"No Problem, My Mistress."** confirm Blazing Kaizer **"Restrict Lock"**. Suddenly magic robes warp around Sasuke and bind him. All of the genin and Jounin race to Sasuke.

"What are you do to my Sasuke?" shout Sakura.

"**I just bind him. Don't worry" **replied Naruu calmly.

"Ruuna-Chan, are you alright?" said Yuugao. She checks Ruuna's body.

"**I'm sorry, Yuugao-Nee, but I'm not Ruuna. I am Ruuna's guardian. I came out just for stop the head of problem,"** replied Naruu

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai.

"**Sasuke-san, if I correct…"** said Naruu. Sasuke gives a nod. **"You must not to make Ruuna angry like this. She has gone berserk thanks to you; she can destroy this village if I did not stop her. If you do something like this again, I cannot help you like this time,"** said Naruu with serious tone.

"What happen to Ruuna?" asked Yuugao, she looks worried about Ruuna.

"**She just sleeps right now, but she will forget about this problem if she wakes up and please don't mention this problem when she wakes up. It will break her if she remembers this," **explain Naruu, all of the give a nod. **"Release"** confirm Blazing Kaizer and the magic robes that bind Sasuke disappears.

"**Thanks all of you. Till we meet again" **said Naruu, as she said that Ruuna's body glows brightly again and fall. Yuugao catch her and checks her condition, she looks relief when she know Ruuna just sleeps. After that, Yuugao takes Ruuna to her home.

**To Be Continuing…**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: That was Chapter 4. The combination battle from Nanoha's magic battle with shinobi's battle is just like Ruuna's battle with Sasuke, but that was not the true combination battle that I promise, maybe in chapter 5 I will make it better than that battle. I plan to make Sasuke's character little 'protective' about shinobi just like in this chapter, because he wants to protect the name of shinobi that Naruto believe in. If I do not have any trouble, the next chapter is: "Ruuna's Genin Test and The Legend of Konoha's Magical Ninja Begin"**

**This is the list of Ruuna'a magic and move until chapter 4:**

**Wide Area Search / W.A.S (Searching Type Magic)**

This is Nanoha's original magic in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers. Like the name, this magic uses to search an object in wide area or explore an unknown place with a magical sphere. This information of the search will transfer to the user's device immediately.

**Protection Flame (Defend Type Magic)**

This is Ruuna's original magic. Ruuna uses this magic in Chapter 1 when she swallowed by the dimensional portal. With this magic Ruuna can summon the twin flame (Red crimson and blue flame) which can protect Ruuna's body from magical damage, but this magic only can chant to the caster and cannot chant to the others like **'Defender Plus'**. You can image this magic like Naruto's Kyuubi Armor, but it does not have tail and does not have side effect.

**Arc Wing (Movement Type Magic)**

This magic like Nanoha's **'Axel Fin'**, but the wings appears in Ruuna's back, not in her foot like Nanoha. This magic forms three pairs of angel wings in Ruuna's back, which help her in flight battle and make her movement faster in air.

**Flash Move (Movement Type Ability)**

This Ruuna's ability is like Fate's ability, **'Sonic Move'**. This ability can help the caster to move a lot faster than usual. When Ruuna uses this move, her movements become like a flash of yellow (the yellow color is from Ruuna's hair color) and hard to see with original eyes. I find this ability like Yondaime's original jutsu, **'Hiraishi no Jutsu'**.

**Defender Plus (Defend Type Magic)**

This is Fate's original magic in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers. This magic likes Ruuna's **'Protection Flame'**; this magic can protect the caster or the other from physical damage and from magical damage.

**Blitz Rush (Movement Type Ability)**

This also Fate's original ability in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's, this ability makes middle-range or long-range magic can change its shot speed to become faster than usual. This ability usually uses to make enemy surprise, because of the sudden speed change.

**Atem Des Bodeneises (Breath of Frozen Ground) – (Wide-range Assault Type Magic)**

This is Yagami Hayate's magic from Tome of The Night Sky. This magic manipulate ice element to turn the ground into frozen ground, but when caster want to use this magic she or he must chant a spell first. This magic can be uses to extinguish a fire (like when Hayate uses it in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers episode 1 and when Naruu uses it in this chapter) but this magic also can stop enemy movement when it uses to frost the ground around the enemy (like when Ruuna uses it in Chapter 3).

**Reflect Shield (Defend Type Magic)**

This magic is Ruuna's original magic. Ruuna only can be use this magic when she perform **'Defender Plus'**, this magic makes the barrier can reflect any attack and make it shot back to the attacker.

**Strike Blade Shooter (Long-range Assault Type Ability)**

With the ability, Blazing Kaizer (In Scythe form) can release and shot its Strike Blade (Beam Scythe Blade) like Fate's Bardiche Assault Haken form.

**Angel Bless (Healing Type Magic)**

This also Ruuna's original magic and only Ruuna can use this magic. This magic can heal any injuries without leave any scar. This magic named **'Angel Bless'** because if Ruuna uses this magic, a silhouette of six angel wings appear in Ruuna's back and make her like an angel.

**Terra Flare (Middle-range Assault Type Magic)**

This magic name is originally from Bahamut ZERO in Final Fantasy VII. With this magic Ruuna can shot a big fireball like **'Gokakyu no Jutsu'**, but the fireball forms in Ruuna's hand, not in mouth like **'Gokakyu no Jutsu'. **Ruuna also can scatter the fireball when Blazing Kaizer confirms **'Blast'**.

**Restrict Lock (Binding Type Magic)**

This is Nanoha's original magic, she use this magic when she fight Vivio in nearly last episode of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers. This magic uses to bind the enemy's movement with magical robes.

**Soul Change (Unknown Ability)**

This is Naruu's original ability. With this ability, Naruu can change her soul with Ruuna and take offer Ruuna's body. This ability only use when Ruuna going to make some fatal mistake or when Ruuna going berserk because of her unstable emotion. This ability also can help Ruuna when she unconscious in battle. Naruu develop this ability to protect Ruuna's feeling from despair.

**I have a lot of new magic or move for Ruuna, but those magic or move still in 'adaption progresses'. I hope those magic and move can be reveal in next chapter. See you in next chapter. I am very happy if you can give me some of reference for my story, so keep Review please. Thanks for the review anyway. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, Naruu speaks) **

'…' _**(Naruu thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I never own Naruto , Nanoha and the other else that I add into my fanfic and never will… I only own my own O.C .

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5:**

RUUNA'S GENIN TEST AND THE LEGEND OF KONOHA'S MAGICAL NINJA BEGIN

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In unknown place**

Ruuna finds herself in very beautiful garden with many flowers. She looks around and finds a big tree in middle of the garden. She sits beside the tree and looks to the sky.

"Where am I?" asked Ruuna to herself.

"You are in your dream, Ruuna-Chan" replied someone behind her. Ruuna turn around and she sees a young boy who around two years older than her with clear blue-sky eyes. He looks like her and he wears orange jump suit.

"Who are you? If this is my dream, why you here?" asked Ruuna again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me just Naruto if you want. Why am I here is not important, I just want to meet you, Ruuna-Chan. Can I sit beside you?" smiled Naruto.

"Of course, Naruto-Oniisan" said Ruuna. Naruto sits beside her and looks to the sky just like Ruuna do.

"Ne… Ruuna-Chan. What do you think about Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Konoha is very beautiful village, I like it so much, but there are many villagers that look like do not like me" replied Ruuna.

"Hahaha… that cause of your face looks like me, but don't worry about that. My old man will protect you from them. By the way, do you like ninja?" asked Naruto again.

"Yep, I love it so much, but I can't do any jutsu. Looks like I can't be a ninja" said Ruuna, she looks sad after she said that.

"You can use magic, aren't you? And your other self can convert the jutsu that you see into magic, isn't she?" said Naruto suddenly. Ruuna gives a nod and Naruto stands.

"I'll demonstrate the jutsu that I know, so you can duplicate it into magic" said Naruto.

Naruto demonstrate the jutsu that he knows, like **Kagebushin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique)**, **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacing Technique)**, and **Henge (Transform Technique)**.

"That Jutsu will help you to become a ninja, Ruuna-Chan. I want to demonstrate you more jutsu, but my time is short. You can use my jutsu scroll that I borrowed from my old man for my genin exam somewhere in my apartment. After you learn from that scroll please return it to my old man, the apartment's key is below the pot near its door" said Naruto. After said that, Naruto 's body begins to disappears.

"Wait, Naruto-Onisan…" said Ruuna with teary eyes. When Naruto saw her teary eyes, he smile and said "Don't worry, I always be in your side, Ruuna-Chan. And please never let hate and angry fill your heart, it will blind you and take you away from your destiny. You have to control your emotion"

Naruto gives Ruuna a foxy grin and he said "Please protect my friend and my village. If you can, please replace my place in Konoha, not as Uzumaki Naruto but as Mikazuto Ruuna, Future Magical Ninja from 6th Mobile Division's Lightning Squadron. I am glad to meet you, My little angel. Goodbye…" Naruto disappears without any trace, leaving Ruuna alone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next morning after the accident in training ground,**

**In Yuugao's apartment**

"NARUTO -ONISAN!!" shout Ruuna. She looks around and finds herself in her room.

'It--- It was… just a dream? …' thought Ruuna. Her tear falls from her eyes. Yuugao rushes to Ruuna's room when she heard her scream. Ruuna sees Yuugao enters her room and she hugs Yuugao tightly and she cries in Yuugao's chest.

"Yu--- Yuugao-Nee… Onisan… Onisan…" sob Ruuna.

"It's okay… It's okay now, Ruuna-Chan. I'm here" said Yuugao, she softly pets Ruuna's back to comfort her. After about 5 minutes, Ruuna starts calm and Yuugao gives her a glass of tea to make her relax.

"Arigato, Yuugao-Nee" said Ruuna suddenly.

"It is okay, Ruuna-Chan. I am here for you; you are like my imotou (little sister [**AN: **I think]). You can always ask me if you need something" smiled Yuugao.

"Hai, Yuugao-Nee" said Ruuna with her best smile. "Ne... Yuugao-Nee. What happened to me? Last time I was with you in training ground, but when I woke up, I'm in this room" asked Ruuna, she looks like confuse.

'Looks like she doesn't remember anything about her battle with Sasuke' think Yuugao and she smiled "You collapsed after you healed Rock Lee, do you remember?" lied Yuugao and Ruuna nod her head.

"Nee… Yuugao-Nee. I want walk around Konoha, I want to be alone right now" said Ruuna.

"Of course you can, Ruuna-Chan" smiled Yuugao "But before you go, you have to take shower first and eat your breakfast. I will prepare it now"

"Okay, Yuugao-Nee" smiled Ruuna and she go to the bathroom to take shower. After about 10 minutes, Ruuna come to kitchen and have her breakfast. Today she wears black T-shirt with blue hooded jacket and black short pant. As soon as she finishes her breakfast, she takes her bag and wears her ninja combat shoes.

"Yuugao-Nee, Itte kimasu" smiled Ruuna.

"Itte rashai, Ruuna-Chan" replied Yuugao.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Konoha Street**

Ruuna walks around Konoha and finds an abandoned apartment. The apartment is in very terrible condition. She checks the apartment and she find a little pot near the door. She remembers about her dream, she lifts the pot and find a key. She uses that key to open the door. Ruuna shocked when she entered the apartment, the apartment is like hell (**AN: **I did not find a better word) there are a lot of graffiti in its wall that say like 'Demon', 'Die Demon' or 'Go to Hell, Demon'

'Naruto-Oniisan lived in the apartment like this…' thought Ruuna.

"**Yep… looks like the villager hate him so much, but I think he is more like brother to us"** replied Naruu.

'Ah, Naru-Chan. I think same too… Hey, w—waits a minute. You saw my dream too' said Ruuna with shocked tone.

"**I'm SORRY for that, but I can't help it. You and I are one. Your dream and your mind are also mine, oh yeah, I have made the magic that duplicated from your dream"** replied Naruu **"Let's search the scroll that Naruto-Oniisan talked about"**

'Hai…' replied Ruuna. She finds the bedroom; there is a lot of training scrolls scattered in its floor. 'Hoaa… There are a lot of scrolls' thought Ruuna.

Ruuna starts to search the scroll and she finds there is a big scroll with 'Forbidden' kanji on it hidden well below the bed. 'I think I found it' think Ruuna happly.

"**Oookay, let's begin our work"** said Naruu happily. 'Thehehe… you looks happy, Naruu-Chan' said Ruuna

"**Of course I am, with this scroll we can be prepare for our mission, and leave it to me. My brain is more useful for this thing than yours. Hahahaha…"** laughed Naruu.

"Mouu…" said Ruuna. She began read the scroll and she finds a lot of jutsu in that scroll.

'I have learned about **Kagebushin no Jutsu**… let see the other **Kageshuriken no Jutsu**? Sounds cool…' thought Ruuna

She starts to memorize all of the jutsu from that scroll (**AN: **For a note, Naruu is the one who memorize all of the jutsu, not Ruuna. It because I made Naruu is the smart side, while Ruuna is the power side). There are a lot of forbidden jutsu on that scroll. After she memorizes most of the jutsu, she looks around the bedroom and finds a photo of the team 7 on it.

'Naruto-Oniisan, I will protect them all. I never take back my word. That is my oath' thought Ruuna while she looks to Naruto's photo.

'**And My oath is to protect and make you more strong'** thought Naruu at same time.

'Ne…ne, Naruu-Chan. In ninja's jutsu, there are some jutsu that can manipulate human mind and sense. I think I can't encounter them' said Ruuna.

'**You are talking about Genjutsu, right? I will think about that. For now, let's head to Hokage-Ojisama's office and give him back the scroll'** said Naruu.

'Alright then… I'll take some this chakra control training, I think it can also train my magic control' replied Ruuna. Ruuna takes the scroll with her and she puts some scroll of basic chakra control to her bag. She gives a look to the apartment for last time and run to Hokage tower.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime, is in the middle of his battle with the most powerful Hokage's enemy, the paper works. He hears a his office door knocked and said "Come in"

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. There is a little girl who wants to meet you" said Hokage's secretary.

"Let her in" replied Sandaime. And he sees Ruuna come in.

"Ohaiyo, Sandaime-Ojisama" said Ruuna while she gives a little bow.

"Ohaiyo, Ruuna-Chan. What can I help you today?" smiled Sandaime.

"I just want to give this scroll back to you" replied Ruuna and she hands over the Fobidden scroll to the Hokage. Sandaime looks shocked when he saw that scroll.

"Where do you find this scroll?" asked Sandaime.

"I find it in the abandoned apartment when I walked around Konoha this morning. I think I should return this scroll to you" replied Ruuna. 'That must be Naruto's Apartment…' think Sandaime.

"**Here we go, another lies"** said Naruu.

'I have to, Naruu-Chan… I do not want anyone know I meet Naruto-Oniisan in my dream' replied Ruuna.

"Umm… A— ano… Sandaime-Ojisama…" said Ruuna suddenly.

"Yes, Ruuna-Chan, what can I do for you?" replied Sandaime.

"Can I…. Can I be a ninja?" asked Ruuna with a low voice. Sandaime does not believe what he hears.

"What make you want to be a ninja?" asked Sandaime seriously.

"I… I just want to fulfill my promise with someone" replied Ruuna.

"I see… but can I ask you some question? Have you learned a jutsu?" asked Sandaime again.

"I can't do any jutsu, but I have magic ability, I think it same with ninja's jutsu. Is that okay?" replied Ruuna.

"Okay, I want to see your ability. Lets head to training ground to test your ability" said Sandaime while he wears his Hokage robe and he calls an ANBU.

"I want you to inform Jounin Uzuki Yuugao that I want to meet her in training ground 1 now" commanded Sandaime.

"Hai. Hokage-Sama" replied the ANBU and he disappears with a whirl of leave. Ruuna and Sandaime head to training ground 1.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Training Ground 1**

Sandaime and Ruuna arrive in training ground 1 and they wait Yuugao in there. It about 5 minutes after they arrived, Yuugao appears with a puff of smoke.

"Do you want to see me, Hokage-Sama?" asked Yuugao politely.

"Yes, Yuugao-San. I just want you to see Ruuna's test, you are her guardian after all" said Sandaime.

"What test, Hokage-Sama?" Yuugao looks confused.

"It is her genin test. She wants to become Konoha ninja" replied Sandaime.

"Is that true, Ruuna-Chan?" asked Yuugao. Ruuna gives a nod. Yuugao suddenly gives her a hug and she said "I knew you want to become a ninja. Good luck then, Ruuna-Chan"

"Okay, let's begin the test. Are you ready, Ruuna-Chan?" asked Sandaime.

"Yes, Sandaime-Ojisama" replied Ruuna with serious tone.

"First, your test is thrown this shuriken and kunai to that target" said Sandaime and he points to the target circle around 5 meters from them. He gives Ruuna some shuriken and kunai, but that weapons are too heavy to Ruuna.

"These weapons are too heavy for me. Can I use my own weapon?" asked Ruuna. Sandaime gives a nod.

"Thanks, Sandaime-Ojisama. Blazing Kaizer…" said Ruuna.

"**Drive Ignition"** responded Blazing Kaizer, a red slit forms in its jewels and the nine tails tattoo appears in Ruuna's forehead. **"Photon Lancer"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. A magic circle appears in Ruuna's foot and several things like kunai with red color formed and float in front of her.

"Shoot" commanded Ruuna and those 'looks like kunai' shot with an incredible speed and hit in the middle of the target circle. However, those thing exploded when hit the target circle.

"What is that, Ruuna-Chan?" asked Sandaime.

"That is my mama magic; it called **'Photon Lancer'**. I can make some magic blade and I can make them shot the target, but those blades will explode when they hit the target. It cost some stamina, so I use them depend of the situation. I have more magic like this, but this magic is most likely throwing kunai" explained Ruuna.

"Okay, I accept that. The next test is make at least 3 clone with **Bushin no Jutsu**, use **Henge** and **Kawarimi no Jutsu**" said Sandaime

"Hai…" replied Ruuna "First I have to make at least 3 clone of me, right? Are you ready, Blazing Kaizer?"

"**It Clear To Go, My Master"** responded Blazing Kaizer and it confirmed **"Phantom Image"** and a magic circle once again formed in Ruuna's foot. Ruuna's body glows brightly and split into 6 clone of her.

"Like this, Sandaime-Ojisama?" ask all of them.

"Yes, like that. Are they just an illusion?" asked Sandaime. All of Ruuna shook her head and said "No, it my real duplication, but these clones have limited magic, so there are some magic that they can't perform" while she dispel her image.

'I see… her magic just like Naruto's **Kagebushin no Jutsu**… I began to think that Naruto came back to life with a girl body' thought Sandaime when he heard Ruuna's explanation, but he immediately toss away his thought because Naruto will never be back again and in front of his was Mikazuto Ruuna, not Uzumaki Naruto.

"Now you have to make a copy of me" said Sandaime.

"Okay" replied Ruuna **"Shape Shift"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer and Ruuna's body glow brightly again. Her body transformed to perfect copy of the Sandaime.

"Good. Now you have to replace yourself with something in here" said Sandaime.

"Hai!" replied Ruuna while she revert her magic and turns back her body to normal. Blazing Kaizer responds again **"Swap"** suddenly a big rock appears in Ruuna's place replacing her. Sandaime and Yuugao shocked when they saw that.

"LIKE THAT, SANDAIME-OJISAMA?" shouted Ruuna and make the Sandaime back to the shock state. Now Ruuna's position is about 10 meters from her last position, and she uses that magic again to let her back to her position.

"Ehem…" coughed Sandaime and he said "You know, Ruuna-Chan? A normal **Kawarimi no Jutsu** cannot be use as far as you do"

"Is that true?" asked Ruuna, she looks confused.

"Yes, Ruuna-Chan. **Kawarimi no Jutsu** only use to replace yourself with any object that near you, and one more thing, a ninja never replace his/her self with something that big like that" explained Yuugao.

"I'm sorry…" replied Ruuna and she looks down.

"Ehem… Anyway, that was replacing technique; you do a great job, Ruuna-Chan. You will have your genin status tomorrow morning in my office. Moreover, you will meet your jounin instructor in my office as well. You can go home and rest, tomorrow will be your first day as a ninja and for you Yuugao-San, I want to see you in my office now" smiled Sandaime.

"Arigato, Sandaime-Ojiisama!" shout Ruuna with joyful tone. After hears that, the Sandaime shuisined away back to his office. Ruuna jumps to Yuugao and hug her; she said "I pass the test, Yuugao-Nee. I pass!"

"Congratulation, Ruuna-Chan. You are now ninja of Konoha" smiled Yuugao while she ruff Ruuna's hair.

"Arigato, Yuugao-Nee" replied Ruuna with her best smile.

"**Well, you did a great job, Ruuna. Congratulation"** said Naruu via mind link and Ruuna replied 'Gee… Arigato, Naruu-Chan'

"Now, Ruuna-Chan, you go home first. I have to meet Hokage-Sama first" said Yuugao.

"Hai, Yuugao-Nee" replied Ruuna. Ruuna happily return to Yuugao apartment and get rest for her big day tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Morning, In Yuugao's Apartment**

Ruuna wakes up early in this morning; she cannot wait to see who her jounin instructor is. She quickly takes a fast shower and goes to the kitchen to take a breakfast. Ruuna find her breakfast, but she cannot find Yuugao. She only finds a letter that read:

_Dear, Ruuna-Chan_

_I am sorry that I cannot accompany you to Hokage Office. I have an urgent meeting with Hokage –Sama this morning, so I went to Hokage Office more early. I have made your breakfast, be sure to finish your breakfast and lock the apartment when you go to Hokage Office. I will meet you in Hokage Office._

_Love_

_Yuugao_

Ruuna can only smile when she read that letter. She quickly finish her breakfast, she wear her usual jacket (Like Hinata's Jacket in Naruto Shipuudden) and take her bag. She does not forget to lock the door before she goes to Hokage Office like Yuugao's order in her letter. She humming a little while she on her way to Hokage Office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Hokage Office**

The old Hokage and Yuugao already waited Ruuna. After several minutes, they hear the door knock.

"Come in" said Sandaime. The door open and reveal Ruuna.

"Ohaiyo, Yuugao-Nee. Ohaiyo, San... umm I mean Hokage-Sama" greeted Ruuna. Sandaime and Yuugao laugh a little.

"Ohaiyo, Ruuna-Chan. You don't have to formal like that, you can call me just usual" smiled Sandaime and he takes a Konoha's head protector from his desk.

"Now you are Konoha's ninja in genin rank. Here is your head protector, this protector is a proof that you are a ninja from Konohagakure no Sato. You can wear it now" said Sandaime while he gives Ruuna her protector.

"Hai, Sandaime-Ojisama" replied Ruuna, she wears her head protector around her neck like Hinata.

"Now you will be in Team 0. However, in this team you will be guide by one Jounin instructor. And for your Jounin instructor, I have only one Jounin available to become your instructor and I think you know her…" said Sandaime, waits for Ruuna's responds.

'Wait if I will meet my instructor here and I know her. It means my Jounin instructor is female but who is she?' think Ruuna.

"**It means Yuugao-Nee is your instructor. You know her already and she is only Jounin in this office, Slowpoke" **interrupted Naruu with lazy tone.

"Wheeee… It means…" said Ruuna suddenly and she look to Sandaime and moves her look to Yuugao.

"Yes, I will be your Jounin instructor and you will be my genin, Ruuna-Chan., or more precisely you are my apprentice now" smiled Yuugao and suddenly Ruuna jumps to her and gives her a hug.

"Yaaay, I think my Jounin instructor will be scary like Mr. Green (**AN: **she mean Gai =.=)" said Ruuna happily. Sandaime just smile when he saw Ruuna.

"Now what do you think, Yuugao-San? Are you will give her a test first before her first mission like the others?" asked Sandaime suddenly.

"No, Hokage-Sama. It is unnecessary. I think I will take her first mission today" replied Yuugao and Sandaime nods his head.

"For the first genin, your mission will be D-rank mission and here is your mission" said Sandaime as he tosses a scroll to Yuugao.

"Hai!" replied Yuugao and Ruuna in unison.

**To Be Continuing…**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: The fifth Chapter was finished, do you like it? In this chapter, Ruuna meet Naruto in her dream, it cause of a part of Naruto's soul was remained in Konoha. I plan that part of Naruto's soul will be guide Ruuna and it will not let her berserk like in chapter 4. Anyway, It was a short chapter, wasn't it? However, I promise the next chapter will be longer than this chapter. The next chapter will be a time skip and the title will be: "Ruuna's Debut in The Chuunin Exam". So keep review please, because review is the source of author inspiration. See you next time.^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I think I made some mistake in the last chapter, but I have corrected it. I am so sorry. Therefore, this is the sixth chapter. ^^**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, Naruu speaks) **

'…' _**(Naruu thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I know I have to say that again… I do not own Naruto , Nanoha and the other else that I add into my story … (It become too troublesome [Shikamaru Mode])

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5:**

RUUNA DEBUT IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1 Month and Half after Ruuna Became a Genin**

**In Hokage Office**

Ruuna and Yuugao enter the Hokage Office to report their mission. They has done much mission in this past month, Ruuna showed her best when she did her mission, so the missions done more quickly than expected. They already done 3 D-rank mission, 2 C-rank mission, 4 B-rank mission and 1 A-rank mission in 1 month and half. Ruuna also participated in 2 ANBU mission as a scout; because of her ability to hide herself was a perfect, thanks to her magic ability. Ruuna has trained her magic control, so now she can control her magic better than before thanks to the basic chakra training scroll which she took for Naruto's apartment. She trained ninjutsu and genjutsu from Yuugao, but not only had that she also trained taijutsu and kenjutsu from Gekko Hayate, Yuugao's boyfriend. Now back to present…

"Team 0 has back from the mission, Hokage-Sama" said Yuugao as she begins her report to Sandaime. Yuugao gives a mission scroll to the Sandaime.

"Well done, your payment will be in your account. You can rest for today and for you, Yuugao-San, there is a Jounin meeting today, I hope you can give your report in this past month in that meeting. You can leave now" replied Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" replied Ruuna and Yuugao.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Front of Hokage Tower**

"Ruuna-Chan, you can go home first. I have a meeting right now" said Yuugao.

"`Kay, Yuugao-Nee. Ummm… can I ask you something?" asked Ruuna and Yuugao smiles to her "What do you need, Ruuna-Chan?"

"Umm… Can I------ cook for dinner today?" asked Ruuna shyly. Yuugao chuckle a bit when she heard Ruuna. **"I think that was a bad idea, Ruuna. You cannot cook well you know, last you were in kitchen, you nearly burn the entire kitchen in 6****th**** Mobile Division base"** interrupted Naruu.

'That was long time ago, but it will be different today. I have learned more about cooking and you will be helping me for today, Naruu-Chan' smiled Ruuna in her mind. **"Yea…Yea I will help you, but just for today okay? You know I hate cook"** said Naruu in bored tone 'But your cook is better than mine. I want you to teach me how to do that' demanded Ruuna

"Of course you can, Ruuna-Chan. I hope I have a delicious dinner when I come home after the meeting" smiled Yuugao.

"I will do my best, Yuugao-Nee" replied Ruuna while she runs to shopping district. After Ruuna left, Yuugao goes to the meeting room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In The Meeting Room**

All Jounin (Include Kakashi [OMG…]) were already there when Yuugao entered the room. After several minutes, Sandaime enters the room and he sees all jounin are there.

"Ehem…" coughed Sandaime to make all jounin pay attention to him "I see all jounin has come. It is about Chuunin Exam that will be in our village next week, as you know after 2 years we did not participated in the Chuunin Exam. However, I think it time to we give our best genin to participated our village. I want to know which team will be participated and give me report about the team"

After Sandaime said that, there are a few jounin instructors that raised their hand. "Give me your report" commanded Sandaime.

Kakashi steps forward and he said "I, Hatake Kakashi, as Jounin from Team 7… Team 7 has done 80 D-rank missions, 45 C-rank missions, 30 B-rank missions and 8 A-rank missions. (**AN:** team 7 has done a lot of mission because of it was already 2 years after they first A-rank mission which Naruto died on that mission) So I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai as the member of team 7 to take the exam." Sandaime gives a nod.

After Kakashi said that, Kurenai, Azuma, and Gai step forward and repeat the same process. The last Yuugao steps forward and she said "I, Uzuki Yuugao, as Jounin Instructor from Team 0. Team 0 has done 3 D-rank missions, 2 C-rank missions, 4 B-rank missions, 1 A-rank mission and 2 ANBU S-rank mission. I nominate Mikazuto Ruuna as the only member of team 0 to participate the exam." All Jounin shocked when they heard what Yuugao said.

"Wait...Wait I never heard about Team 0. That team just do a few mission and have only one Genin, are you realize what you said?" asked Umino Iruka to Yuugao.

"Yes, I am, Iruka-San. Team 0 just formed about last month ago, but I think she is far from ready to take the exam. The reason why this team only has one genin is because Ruuna become a genin with alternate way so she cannot be team with other genin. Anyway, she already takes 2 ANBU S-rank mission as a scout which impossible for a genin to do that mission" replied Yuugao and leave all jounin shocked.

"But Yuugao-San, I think Ruuna is not ready for this exam. She just 10 years old" said Kurenai.

"I know, Kurenai-San. Impressive isn't it? A girl who just 10 years old and cannot use any jutsu like normal ninja already take the Chuunin Exam just like Uchiha Itachi, the genius nin. But trust me, she is far from ready" Yuugao replied.

"Wait a sec… You said Ruuna could not do any jutsu? But how she become a ninja if she cannot use any jutsu?" asked Iruka again.

"Yes, she cannot do any jutsu, but she has a unique ability called magic, I think you all already know about that her ability. With that ability, she can perform a technique like ninja's jutsu to help her in mission. Hokage-Sama, himself gave her direct test for become a genin and accepted her abilities which make her a unique genin in Konoha" explained Yuugao.

"It is true. I gave her genin test directly and she passed that test, but she did not use ninja jutsu. She used her own technique, which like ninja's jutsu in basic. The different was she did not use any hand seal; she can use her technique freely" corrected Sandaime.

"Now, please inform your genin about this exam, you can take the certifications from my secretary. You can leave now" continued Sandaime. All jounin give a bow and leave the office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Yuugao's Apartment**

Ruuna is still busy with her cooking when Yuugao came back from the meeting.

"Welcome back, Yuugao-Nee. I am still cooking, but I promise the dinner will be ready shortly. You can take a shower first if you want" said Ruuna.

"Okay, Ruuna-Chan. I expected a best dinner today" smiled Yuugao and she takes a shower.

It is about half hour later. Yuugao has finished her shower and she comes to kitchen. She finds the dinner is ready. Ruuna made grilled fish, tempura (fried shrimp), miso soup and salad for dinner.

"The dinner is ready, Yuugao-Nee. I did my best to make this dinner" said Ruuna happily. **"Hey…Hey… Do not forget about me. I helped you, remember?"** protested Naruu 'Hai… Hai… You too, Naruu-Chan. Thanks for your good work today' smiled Ruuna in her mind.

"It looks delicious, Ruuna-Chan. Now let eat, I'm really hungry" smiled Yuugao while she ruffed Ruuna's hair to praise her. "Hai!" replied Ruuna

"Itadakimasu" said Ruuna and Yuugao in unison and they start to eat their dinner.

"It is delicious, Ruuna-Chan. Your cooking are better that I expected" said Yuugao. "Gee… Arigato, Yuugao-Nee" replied Ruuna while a pink blush slightly appear in her cheek. **"The dinner is delicious, thanks to my recipe"** said Naruu proudly, but she ignored by Ruuna _**'You know? In the time like this, I really hate you'**_ pouted Naruu in her mind.

After they finish eat their dinner, Ruuna helps Yuugao to wash the dish.

"Nee… Ruuna-Chan, the Chuunin Exam will be in our village next week. Do you want to participate?" asked Yuugao suddenly.

"Chuunin Exam? What is that, Yuugao-Nee?" asked Ruuna back. Yuugao chuckled slightly when she heard Ruuna.

"Looks like I did not tell you about ninja's ranking before" said Yuugao and Ruuna nod "In shinobi or ninja world, there are a ranking which given to a ninja depend o n her or his ability and experience. First, there is Genin or low-rank ninja, which you are now. The second is Chuunin or mid-rank ninja. The next are Jounin or high-rank ninja, ANBU or Hokage's private squad and the last is Hokage or the strongest ninja that lead our village" explained Yuugao.

"So with this is exam I can upgrade my rank from Genin to Chuunin, I think" replied Ruuna.

"That's right. So do you want to participate?" asked Yuugao.

"Hai, I love to" replied Ruuna with smile while Yuugao pets Ruuna's hair gently. _**'Hmm… Looks like I have to do something to prepare her for this exam. Maybe I have to help her too'**_ though Naruu.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Time Skip: A Week Later… In Yuugao Apartment**

"Ruuna-Chan, are you ready?" shouted Yuugao to Ruuna's room.

"Just a moment please" replied Ruuna, she makes her hair tied with one side ponytail on her left side.

"**Yo… Ruuna…"** said Naruu suddenly 'What is it, Naruu-Chan?' asked Ruuna in her mind

"**I think you have used your barrier jacket from now. We do not know what will happen next"** said Naruu 'If you think so…' replied Ruuna

"If you do not mind, Blazing Kaizer…" said Ruuna **"It Is Clear To Go, My Master. Set Up... Barrier Jacket, Striker Form"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna's clothes are change to her usual blue color battle kimono and Ruuna wears her protector in her neck like Hinata.

"**Oh… I forgot. You can active two new systems on Blazing Kaizer. The first is M.P.S or Mind Protecting System, which will help you to counter any genjutsu or illusion that you asked before **(**AN: ** Looks in Chapter 5)** and the second is weapon system, I have fixed it. For the weapon system, now it has two forms, one are your usual weapon system that for short-range and mid-range combat. Two is my weapon system that I developed for long-range combat. I will help you in battle from now, just use the Unison ability like Hayate-Mama and I also fixed Blazing Kaizer Stealth System"** explained Naruu.

'Thanks, Naruu-Chan, it helps me a lot. Please take good care of me from now' said Ruuna. **"Huh? Oh… Me too. Now active the system…"** replied Naruu _**'Since when she is more mature like this…'**_ and Ruuna give a nod.

"Blazing Kaizer, please active the new system" commanded Ruuna.

"**Preparing Upgrade The Current System… M.P.S Drive Install… Install Complete… Alternate Weapon Drive Install… Install Complete… Weapon System: All Green… Upgrade Complete"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer.

'Ne… Naruu-Chan, you said the weapon system was fixed, but Blazing Kaizer still in its glove form…' complained Ruuna. **"It cause you have to command Blazing Kaizer to change its form. Now let us head to the exam"** replied Naruu. 'Hai!' replied Ruuna and she meets Yuugao who waited for her in front of her apartment.

"I'm ready, Yuugao-Nee" smiled Ruuna.

"Ok, let head to the ninja academy where the first exam is" replied Yuugao while she hold Ruuna's hand. They are more likely scribbling than a teacher and student.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Konoha Academy**

"Ruuna-Chan, are you ready?" asked Yuugao.

"You bet, Yuugao-Nee" replied Ruuna **"It also mine"** said Naruu, but she said it in Ruuna's mind so Yuugao cannot hears her. Ruuna enters classroom and she finds that there are many older genin and maybe she is the youngest one in there. All of the genin give her a glare, but she ignores them all and quickly sits in the empty desk.

"What is she doing here? If she takes the exam, where are her teammate?" asked Sakura when she saw Ruuna enters the classroom.

"If you want to know, just ask her, big forehead" replied Ino with mocking tone. When Sakura heard that, she quickly shouts at her "JUST SHUT UP, INO-PIG, OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU BORN IN THIS WORLD!"

'_Troublesome girl…' _thought Shikamaru, one of Ino's teammate who is the laziest genin in Konoha.

"Look like she is the youngest genin in here" said a mysterious genin. He wears glasses and purple clothes.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young Uchiha. My name is Yakushi Kabuto, like you I also participate this exam" introduced the mysterious man.

"You are a genin? But you are much older than us" said Ino.

"Well, this is my seventh time enter this exam" replied Kabuto _'Another dobe…'_ though Sasuke "But I have a lot of information about the genin who takes this exam in this card. Do you want some info?" continued Kabuto who take Sasuke attention.

"I want to know about Sabaku no Gaara and that girl" said Sasuke while he point to Ruuna.

"Okay. First, Sabaku no Gaara" Kabuto takes a card and pushes his chakra into the card "Here's what I got. He is son of the Kazekage. His teammates are his brother and sister, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Let's see his mission history, 90 D-ranks, 40 C-ranks, and check this out 45 B-ranks, and he's never have a single hurt on a mission. This is amazing"

"Never hurt huh? He must be very strong" said Rock Lee with a blazing fire in his eye.

"I do not know about that, but in this card explain that he is a ninjutsu specialist" said Kabuto while he fixes his glasses position with his finger.

"Now the girl" said Sasuke.

"You are very impatient, you now? Now the girl… Let's see…" said Kabuto while he takes another card and do same thing like before.

"Here's what I have. Her name is Mikazuto Ruuna, 10 years old. Sandaime Hokage found her about 2 months ago; she was in his care now. She also joined genin rank a couple days after she found with Hokage approval. She was a single genin in Team 0 with Uzuki Yuugao as her Jounin instructor. Her mission record is 3 D-ranks, 2 C-ranks, 4 B-ranks, 1 A-rank and she also participated in 2 ANBU mission as a scout just in 1 month and half. Her ability and where was she come from is still unknown, also her specialist. Oh, in this card write a rumor that she never use any justu in her mission, very strange huh?" finished Kabuto.

"ENOUGH TALK, BRAT! SIT DOWN NOW!" shouted a man who enters the room and a lot of chuunin follow his. He continued "Since I am here, I am the rule now, and for the next ninety minutes, you're all under my rule, and you're in for a lot of fun. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for the first exam. The rule is simple you just answer the question in this paper test, there are nine question in this paper and the tenth question will be give in last five minutes. My colleagues here will be handed out the paper test and everyone who caught cheating will be taken his or her ass out from here along with his or her teammate!"

'Ah, Ibiki-San is the first proctor… Wheeee… A written test?' shouted Ruuna via telepathy. (**AN:** Ruuna has known Ibiki and Anko when she was on her mission with ANBU squad)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback**

Ibiki and Anko were helped the ANBU squad for interrogation on their mission. They prepared for their mission in ANBU base while Sandaime, Yuugao and Ruuna came entered the base.

"Good to see you again, Yuugao-San. Who is the little girl? Is she your sister?" greeted Ibiki when he saw Yuugao.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Ruuna. She is my surrogate sister and my genin in my team, Team 0" introduced Yuugao and Ruuna gave a bow to them.

"Now Team 0 will assist you in this mission as scout, you can trust team 0 to gather the information. Mission will be start in 1 hour, so be prepare well" said the Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" shouted all of them

**Flashback** **End**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**It is your trouble. Not mine" **replied Naruu while she yawn 'Mou, Naruu-Chan. You are so mean; you said you would help me in this exam. You are a liar' pouted Ruuna

"**You will not need my help in this exam, just cheat and everything will be fine"** said Naruu 'Wha… we cannot cheat. The proctor forbid it and I want to take this exam fair and square' replied Ruuna,

"**Ha, you still talk like that. In ninja world, a ninja must have a skill to gather information. Looks like this exam test your ability for gathering information"** explained Naruu '`Kay. That makes sense. But how?' asked Ruuna

"**Oh, Kami, You must be hate me. Okay, I will help you. Let us see… You can use one W.A.S (Wide Area Search) sphere to send me the class situation and make it search the genin who can answer the entire question. So I can give you the answer and make sure that sphere on the stealth mode"** explained Naruu.

'Ryogai (it means 'Roger')!' replied Ruuna and she said to her device with a low voice "Blazing Kaizer, make a W.A.S Sphere in stealth mode for me" Blazing Kaizer just give her a light signal and a transparent sphere appears in front of Ruuna, only she that can see that sphere. The sphere flies around the room to gather information.

After about 80 minutes since the exam started, a few teams kicked out for cheating. Ibiki stand from his chair at the front of class and make his announcement "Alright, it's time for the tenth question. However, before I give you the question, I have an offer to you all. You can choose to not take the tenth question"

Some genin complain and make the class into an uproar and Ibiki raise his hand to silence them "You didn't let me finish. If you choose not to take the tenth question then you and your team fail the exam, but if you take the question, and get it wrong, then you AND your team are forever banned from ever taking the chuunin selection exams again!"

"What the hell!? There are plenty of genins here who have taken the exam before!" complained some Iwa nin.

"SHUT UP! They were lucky because they did not have me as their proctor before. Now, I am the proctor and I am THE RULE IN HERE!" shouted Ibiki and the class become silence. There are few genin teams that leave the class and it is about 61 genin on the class. Ibiki sees the remain genin in the class and he found Ruuna is one of the remain genin

'_So she takes this exam as well'_ thought Ibiki, a slight smile appear in his face and he sees there is no one else who leaves the class, he said "Okay, for you that remain in the class. You all pass the first exam"

"Eh? What about the tenth question?" asked Sakura and Ino at same time.

"The tenth question is test your will to continue the exam with all of the risk or not. Chuunin must have to take a risk on their mission, include a risk for his or her teammate and for who that cannot take any risk are not qualified for Chuunin rank. This whole exam tests your information gathering skill, but the main test is the tenth question" explained Ibiki. Ruuna just knock her head to her desk.

"**SO MY EFFORT WASTED! DAMN STUPID PROCTOR! RUUNA, SOUL CHANGE NOW, I HAVE TO MAKE HIS HEAD FULL OF HOLE!!"** shouted Naruu in Ruuna's mind 'Calm down, Naruu-Chan. It not just your effort its mine too, but you cannot kill our proctor like that…' said Ruuna, she tried to make Naruu calm.

When Ruuna tries so hard to make Naruu calms via telepathy, suddenly some kunai shot from outside trough the window and stuck in ceiling and floor, which hold a big sign. A strange woman also appears beside the sign that Ruuna know her as well.

"I am the second examiner of the Chunnin exams, the beautiful, sexy, and dangerous, Mitarashi Anko!" she proclaimed herself with a sexy pose. All of them just sweat dropped when they saw Anko's action.

"Oi, Ibiki, you left 61 genin. Are you getting old and lose your touch?" smirked Anko as she examine the class.

"No, just there are a lot of good genin in this exam" replied Ibiki.

"Well… I will cut them in half in the next exam. All of you, Maggots! Follow me to training ground 44!" said Anko as she walks out and follow by all of the genin.

After several minutes, they arrive in training ground 44 which more like an isolated forest than a training ground.

"Welcome to Forest of Death" shouted Anko and she continue her explain "For the next 5 day, this is your new home. I will give you this scroll" while she takes out a 'Heaven' scroll and a 'Earth' scroll from her pocket "Half of you will take this 'Heaven' scroll and the other half take 'Earth' scroll. Your objective is reaching the tower in the middle of this forest, but you have both scrolls before you reach the tower. Before you enter this forest, you have sign this paper"

"What is this paper for?" asked Sakura.

"This paper is a proof that Konoha will be not responsible if you killed in this exam, because in this exam, you allow to kill the other team to get the opposite scroll" grinned Anko. All of the genin sign the paper and Anko gives them a scroll when they gave the paper to her.

"So you are here, Ruuna-Chan" said Anko when Ruuna gave her paper and she takes a 'Heaven' scroll from a box beside her.

"I expected your best in this exam too. Good luck then" smiled Anko while she gives Ruuna her scroll and ruff Ruuna's hair gently.

"Arigato, Anko-Nee" replied Ruuna with her best smile. All of the genin give her a death glare when they look that Anko talks to her more softly than to them.

"Okay, maggots! Head to your gate now!" commanded Anko. All of the genin head to their gate and wait for Anko's command.

"THE SECOND EXAM, BEGIN!" shouted Anko loudly. All of the genin enter and begin disappear to the forest.

"AHHHH…" shouted some genin in fear after a minute. "Ah, looks like I forgot to tell them that a lot of monster in that forest" said Anko while she softly hit her head. All of the chuunin that heard her sweat dropped

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In The Deep of the Forest**

**With Team 7**

"So what should we do now?" asked Sai to Sasuke, the team leader.

"We have to search the weakest genin team. Let's make several kage bushin and make them to search the team who has a 'Heaven' scroll" said Sasuke.

"How about we search that little girl? We can win easily, I saw that she has a 'Heaven' scroll" said Sai, but he takes a jab from Sakura.

"Are you forgot what have she done to Sasuke 1 month ago?" shouted Sakura.

"Just kidding, Sakura… You do not have act like that" replied Sai while he grabs his stomach in pain.

'_Hnnn…I really tired for this one. Naruto, why you left me with this crazy woman and a guy who is more idiot than you'_ thought Sasuke

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Ruuna**

'Looks like we have to see the situation first' said Ruuna.

"**For this time, I agree with you"** replied Naruu.

"Blazing Kaizer, make about ten W.A.S sphere in stealth mode, and deploy them to each sector of this forest" commanded Ruuna.

"**W.A.S Sphere In Stealth Mode"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Ten transparent spheres formed in front of Ruuna and scatter to different sector to gather information.

After several minutes, Naruu senses some genin are near Ruuna's position.

"**Ruuna, some genin are near here"** warned Naruu. 'I know, I sense it too' replied Ruuna.

"**Oh, I have good news. Thank to one of the W.A.S sphere that you sent before we know that they have 'Earth' scroll, look like the fortune god smile to us and looks like they plan to assault another genin team"** said Naruu.

"Blazing Kaizer, how far are they from us?" asked Ruuna to her device. **"Target Was Found. Coordinate Are Specific. Begin To Calculate Distance. It Is About 75 Meters North East From Our Current Position. My Master, You Can Approach Them In 4 Minutes And 35 Seconds In Full Speed"** replied Blazing Kaizer.

'Looks like we have to give them surprise attack. Are you agree with me, Naruu-Chan?" asked Ruuna. **"Yeah… Let's go in stealth mode and make them surprise"** replied Naruu.

"Blazing Kaizer, Perform Arc Wing and Stealth Mode. Ah also lead the way please" said Ruuna **"As Your Command, My Master. Arc Wing. Optical Camouflage"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Three pairs of beautiful angel wings appear in Ruuna's back and her body becomes transparent. Now she is invisible and she completely hide her present, she flies with full speed to approach her target.

"**My Master, You Can See The Target In 10 second"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer and its begin to countdown. When its countdown becomes zero, Ruuna stops her move and examine around her. Ruuna sees that her targets are a genin team from Oto who countered another genin team from Kumo with really dirty trick, so they easily knock out two male Kumo nin. Now the Oto nin plan to rape the female Kumo nin who cannot win against them alone.

"They deserve to die" growled Ruuna when she saw the Oto nin's action. **"Agree"** replied Naruu, she completely agrees with Ruuna.

"Blazing Kaizer, Weapon Mode" commanded Ruuna. **"Weapon Mode Is Available. Initializing Transformation"** replied Blazing Kaizer. The jewels and metal parts of Ruuna's gloves release from her gloves. Those parts merge and change its form to Ruuna's weapon in staff mode. **"Transformation Complete"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna quickly charge the Oto nin while she still in stealth mode.

Ruuna land a kick to one of the Oto nin who begin to bully the female Kumo nin.

"S-s-s-s-show yourself now!" shouted the Oto nin, they looks like scared.

"You are not worthless to know who am I, lowly ninja" Ruuna's voice echo in their ears **"Good, I will make the situation more tense, are you with me, Ruuna?"** smirked Naruu. 'Yeah, I want to scare them a little" replied Ruuna. A silhouette of shadow figure slowly appears in front of the Oto nin with bright red crimson and blue sky color eye (**AN:** Like Akatsuki figure when they do a ritual to take a bijuu from its Jinchuuriki in Naruto Shinpuuden).

"W-w-w-who are you?" scared the Oto nin.

"I am a ninja that just passing by. I am Seigi no Mikata (it means 'The Protector of Justice' [I think]). Remember me!" declared Ruuna. **"Nice acting, Ruuna. They are very scared now" **laughed Naruu.

"**Strike Blade Open"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer and make Ruuna's staff change to a crescent scythe. The Oto nin too scared to give a resistance and Ruuna easily knock them. After she knocks the Oto nin, she return Blazing Kazier to its glove form and she takes the Oto nin's 'Earth' scroll and the scroll that they stole from the Kumo Nin. She looks to the female Kumo nin who also scared.

"Do not be scared. You are safe now" said Ruuna softly, but she still in her 'mysterious' form. "Here, this is your scroll. Find a safe place to aid your teammate. You have to be more careful from now" continued Ruuna while she tosses the stolen scroll to the Kumo nin.

"A-a-a-arigato. I-i-i-if you do not mind, please let me know your real name" said the female Kumo nin.

"Sorry, I cannot give my real name to you. Good luck" replied Ruuna, she turns around and begin to leaves to Kumo nin.

"Blazing Kaizer…" said Ruuna **"Arc Wing"** responded Blazing Kaizer and Ruuna head to the tower to complete her second exam while her body return to invisible state.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 Minutes Later**

**Inside The Tower, In Jounin Waiting Room**

All of the Jounin are waiting for their genin in the waiting room, Anko is in there too. Yuugao and Kurenai were talking about village rumor, Azuma was enjoyed his smoke, Kakashi was read his orange book with pervert face, Gai does some push up, and Anko was bored while she saw the monitor to monitoring the genin who has finished.

"Looks like impossible a genin will finish this early" said Anko in bored tone as she sits in her chair.

"Anko-Sama, it is strange. The tower door has been opened but there was nobody there" said a Chuunin.

"Looks like she has come, but I did not expect this early. Yuugao-Chan, I think you should go and greet her" replied Anko.

"Hai, I think so" said Yuugao while she disappears with a puff of smoke.

"Do not tell me, she has…" said Kurenai who looks shocked.

"Is that something wrong?" asked Azuma.

"No, just Yuugao's genin has arrived in this tower" replied Anko.

"It's imposible, you must be kidding. Itachi needed a day to complete an exam like this" said Kurenai.

"She is special, Kurenai-Chan. She has a talent in stealth; she has shocked me and Ibiki when Team 0 assisted the ANBU as a scout. Just look at this monitor which recorded to lobby several minutes ago" said Anko while she points to the monitor. All of the Jounin look at the monitor curiously.

The monitor shows that door of the tower suddenly opened for itself, and Ruuna's voice echoed in that room, but all of the Jounin do not sees her in the monitor. After several minutes, Ruuna's body began to reveal in the middle of the Lobby. All Jounin's jaw drop and reach the floor.

'_Is she a ghost?'_ thought all of the Jounin at same time, except Anko.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Tower Main Lobby**

"Hmm… what we should do now?" asked Ruuna. She has examined the room, but the room is completely empty.

"**I think we should open the scroll"** suggested Naruu. When Ruuna is about open the scroll, Naruu stop her and she said **"Wait! If you open that scroll like that, we do not know what will happen. Use Blazing Kaizer to scan those scroll sand let me check that scroll first"**

Ruuna gives a nod and she places those scrolls in front of Blazing Kaizer's jewel. A red color light shot out from Blazing Kaizer's jewel and light the scrolls **"Scanning"** it confirmed.

"**Hmm… I see. Ruuna, these scrolls are two separate summoning seal. You have to open these scrolls at once"** said Naruu when she finish check the scroll via Blazing Kaizer's scan.

"Here goes nothing. Phantom Image!" commanded Ruuna. **"Phantom Image"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer and Ruuna's body glow brightly and split into two Ruuna. The real Ruuna tosses the 'Earth' scroll to her clone. As Ruuna gives a sign, they open that scroll and throw it to the floor and a puff smoke come out from those scroll. When the smoke cleared, Ruuna sees his big sister stand in front of her and smile to her. Ruuna quickly gives a hug to Yuugao.

"Congratulation, Ruuna-Chan. You pass the second exam" smiled Yuugao while she pets Ruuna's head gently.

"**Ruuna, there is something wrong in the forest. W.A.S sphere number 7 has detected someone that not in genin level attack Team 7!"** said Naruu suddenly.

"Yuugao-Nee, this exam is only ninja at genin-rank that can participate, isn't it?" asked Ruuna.

"That's right, Ruuna. Why you ask that?" replied Yuugao.

"I sense that there is someone who is not in genin-rank attacked team 7" said Ruuna.

"I see. I will tell Anko and Hokage-Sama about this" replied Yuugao.

"Nee, is there a place that can see the entire forest in this tower?" asked Ruuna suddenly.

"Yes, you can see the entire forest in Jounin meeting room balcony on the top of this tower" said Yuugao.

"Take me there, Yuugao-Nee. I think I can do something to help the team 7" said Ruuna. Yuugao looks confused, but she quickly grabs Ruuna's hand and shusined to the Jounin meeting room.

**To Be Continuing…**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: The six Chapters are down, do you like it? Well, to you those give me your idea in your review, thanks for the review and idea. I will think about your idea and add it into this story. In the next chapter, Ruuna will use Naruu's weapon and she will cooperate with Naruu in her battle, I also plan to reveal the main civilian in the next chapter. The next chapter will be "Ruuna and Naruu's Unison and The Third Exam" I hope you keep review, and see you next time.^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for this late chapter, I have a lot of work and my real life really made me could not spend my time to write this story. I nearly lost my interest to continue this story, but thanks to the reviews, I get my interest back. In addition, this is the seventh chapter dedicated for who gave back my interest to write this story. Thank you very much ^^**

"…" (Normal speaking)

'…' _(Normal thought)_

'…' (Speaking via telepathy)

"…" _(When Ruuna chanted a spell)_

"…" **(Jutsu, Naruu speaks) **

'…' _**(Naruu thought) **_

"…" **(Device's respond) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not own Naruto , Nanoha and the other else that I add into my story … (It become more troublesome [Shikamaru Mode])

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7:**

RUUNA & NARUU'S UNISON AND THE THIRD EXAM ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Jounin Waiting Room**

Suddenly, Ruuna and Yuugao appeared in the jounin waiting room via shunshin.

"Yuugao, you knew that this room was off limit for a genin. Why do you bring her with you?" complained Anko.

"I am sorry, Anko-San, but Ruuna sensed someone who wasn't in genin-rank participate this exam and attacked team 7. Would you inform Hokage-Sama about this information?" replied Yuugao. All Jounin looked confused, but Anko nodded and quickly gave a sign to a Chuunin to tell the Sandaime about this.

"Why were you so worried about them? My team had countered a Jounin level-rank, so you don't have worry about them" said Kakashi. Ruuna was about to talk, but Sandaime appeared in that room via shunsin.

"Is that true, Yuugao-San?" asked Sandaime.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" replied Yuugao.

"Like I said, my team will be fine. They were very experienced ninja" interrupted Kakashi. All jounin accepted Kakashi's complaint.

"I know, Kakashi-San, but they cannot defeat this opponent, trust me. However, I will back them up, I have a promise with someone to change him protect this village and his friend" said Ruuna, anyone who heard Ruuna looked confused; they really didn't know what the true meaning behind Ruuna's word.

"Ruuna, you cannot interrupt the exam, but give me the detail of the situation" said Sandaime.

"Alright, Sandaime-Jiisama. Blazing Kaizer…" commanded Ruuna. **"View The W.A.S Sphere Number 7 Record"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. A magical screen appeared in the middle of the room. The screen viewed that someone who like a snake attacked the team 7 and the team 7 in the crisis state.

"Orochimaru…" said Sandaime when he saw the screen.

"Are you give me a permission for backup them at least just for now?" asked Ruuna to the Sandaime in serious tone.

"Let me check them" said Anko and Kakashi in unison.

"No, you will not make it in time, but I can make this Orochimaru busy while you go there and get them. Sandaime-Jiisama, I need your permission" said Ruuna.

"She was right. Permission granted, Ruuna-chan" replied Sandaime, Ruuna gave a nod.

"Roger, sir!" shouted Ruuna, she quickly run to the balcony. All jounin wondered what she would do.

'Naruu-Chan, I need your help!' shouted Ruuna.

"**Okay. I have waited for this time. UNISON IN!"** shout Naruu. An ancient word warped Ruuna's body and her body glowed brightly. Her battle kimono changed its color from blue-sky color to red crimson color and her hair color also changed from golden color to red crimson with orange color highlight.

'_K-k-k-Kushina-San…'_ thought Sandaime when he saw Ruuna's new appearance.

"Blazing Kaizer, give me the report!" said Ruuna

"**According W.A.S Sphere Number 7 Report, Target Was In 5 Kilometers North West From This Tower"** responded Blazing Kaizer.

"**Okay, Ruuna. Use my weapon!"** said Naruu. Ruuna gave a nod and shouted "Alternate Weapon Drive! Long Range Mode!"

"**Alternate Weapon Mode Is Available. Change To Mode Shooting. Initializing Transformation"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Its jewels and metal parts released from Ruuna gloves. Those parts once again merged and changed its form to a big mechanical bow with five mechanical wings (**AN: **Like Strike Freedom Gundam 's wing) in each side **"Transformation Complete"**. After that, Ruuna took an archer's position and got her aim.

"**First, separate team 7 from their attacker and give them a change to run away"** commanded Naruu 'Okay' replied Ruuna.

"Cartridge Load!" commanded Ruuna.

"**Load Cartridge"** Blazing Kaizer loaded its cartridge and a magic circle appeared in Ruuna's foot. Ruuna searched the team 7 location using Blazing Kaizer's magical lock system, which appeared in front her eyes (**AN:** it looks like digital glasses with locking mark). She found the team location.

"Found you. Blazing Kaizer, lock and snipe the target!" said Ruuna.

"**Target Locked. Lunar Buster"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. A magic arrow formed in front of Blazing Kaizer and the arrow shot into the deep of the forest with light speed. Ruuna used the same shot continuously. All Jounin and the Hokage saw the team 7 in the screen; they saw some Ruuna's shot attack Orochimaru, but those shots did not hit him just made him busy to avoid that shot. Ruuna sensed something wrong when she attacked Orochimaru.

"Anko-Nee, Kakashi-San, I have distracted Orochimaru from team 7. You can get them now. Team 7 now inside a cave about 4 kilometers North East from here, but looks like Orochimaru has done something to Sasuke-Nii" said Ruuna when she saw Team 7 were away from Orochimaru and she kept made Orochimaru busy to give Kakashi and Anko chance to rescue the team 7.

"Arigato, Ruuna-Chan" said Kakashi.

"You're welcome, Kakashi-San" replied Ruuna. Kakashi and Anko quickly ran into the forest to get team 7.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Team 7**

Team 7 quickly ran and hid inside a cave when Ruuna's shot distracted Orochimaru from them. Sakura quickly nursed the unconscious Sasuke with basic medic while Sai stood guard them and scouted the cave.

"Looks like the snake freak lost us. How is Sasuke?" said Sai when he back from scouted the cave.

"I do not know, but he had a fever since that man bite him" replied Sakura.

"I think we have to reach the tower quickly, I think he can have a proper medic treat in that tower" said Sai.

"I think so, but how we can go there? However, we only have one scroll" complained Sakura.

"Hehehe… Do not worry about it. When the strange arrow attack distracted the snake freak from us, one of the attacks made that snake freak dropped his scroll and I use my ink art to take that scroll" smiled Sai proudly while he took out a 'Heaven' scroll from his pocket. Sakura became silent after she heard Sai.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sai.

"You know? This is my first time see you do something useful, you always act like an idiot when you're with us" replied Sakura.

"Hmmm… So, you want to say that you fall in love with my serious side's charm" said Sai with a sparkling face.

"I want you to know something…" said Sakura shyly.

"What is it?" asked Sai with a huge smile, while he still in sparkling face mode.

"I HATE THIS SIDE OF YOU! SHANAROOO!!!" shouted Sakura while she hit Sai's face with all of her strength and made him hit the cave wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**With Kakashi and Anko**

"They must be around here. We must split up to find them" said Anko.

"Hmm… we do not need to split up…" replied Kakashi when he heard Sakura's loud voice. Anko only sweat dropped when she heard that _'That pinky must learn to be quite a bit'_ tought Anko. They searched the source of voice and they found a cave.

"Yo…" said Kakashi when he found team 7 with Sasuke and Sai unconscious.

"What happen?" asked Anko when she saw Sasuke and Sai.

"The man that called Orochimaru bite Sasuke-Kun's neck and he said Sasuke-Kun will be searching him for power…" replied Sakura _'Dammit... You snake bastard… you finally take an action'_ tought Anko. Kakashi quickly examined Sasuke's neck and he found a cursed seal.

"So Orochimaru give it to him too…" said Kakashi, he wrote a word with his blood in Sasuke's body and makes a several hand seals.

"**Fuja Hoin"** **(Evil Sealing Method)** shouted Kakashi as he slammed his hand to Sasuke's cursed seal. The word that Kakashi wrote moved to the seal and it made another seal around the cursed seal.

"I have made a suspended seal to this seal. It depend to Sasuke's will if he have a strong will, the seal will not activate. I hope you two help him to make his will strong" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we have to go to the tower to give Sasuke-Kun a proper medic" said Sakura suddenly.

"No… He will be alright; his injury is not serious except the cursed seal. You are in the middle of the exam, aren't you? You have to reach the tower by yourself, I just help you for now" said Kakashi calmly.

"What if someone like Orochimaru attack us later?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry your 'Guardian Angel' will keep watch and make sure you all reach the tower safely" replied Kakashi as he and Anko disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving the confused Sai and Sakura.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Several hours later, in the Tower. Genin's Restroom**

Ruuna had changed back to her normal form, but she looked thinking a lot after she attacked Orochimaru. She kept watch the team 7 via her W.A.S sphere because of Kakashi's request to make sure team 7 come to the tower safely.

"**What's wrong, Ruuna? You have to watch team 7, aren't you?"** asked Naruu.

'Ah, gomen. Maybe I am thinking about something. Ne, Naruu-Chan, I felt some strange feeling when I attacked that snake guy' said Ruuna.

"**Yeah, I felt that too. That snake person seems recognized our magic attack. To make sure, I want you to just use movement ability and not use any visible magic for the next exam. I think he will appear in the next exam" **said Naruu.

'Hai' replied Ruuna and she continued to watch Team 7.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the same time, in 6****th**** Mobile Division**

Hayate, Fate, Nanoha, and Vivio were in the 6th Mobile Division Meeting Room. They were really busy to searched Ruuna's location after her last contact. Suddenly, Shari appeared in the main monitor in the meeting room.

"Chief Hayate, you have a communication from Unlimited Library" reported Shari.

"Show it please" commanded Hayate.

"Roger, ma'am" replied Shari. The monitor switched to a man with light brown color hair and green color eyes.

"Are you have information about Ruuna's where about, Yuuno-Kun?" asked Fate.

"Yup, I found the world's location. I will send it to you now" smiled the man who is Yuuno Scrya, he is Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate's childhood friend, and umm… actually, he is Nanoha's boyfriend and Vivio's 'soon to be' foster father.

"Thank you so much, Yuuno-Kun" said Fate with a happiness tears formed in her eyes.

"No problem. Oh yeah, I have a message from Chrono-Kun, he said you have his permission to use Space Ship Ashura (Time Space Administrator Bureau's Space Warship) for this mission" said Yuuno again.

"That helps us a lot" replied Nanoha.

"Well, I just wish you all come back with our 'little angel'" smiled Yuuno as he cut the communication.

"Okay, let's prepare for the mission. I want all member of 6th Mobile Division to meet me in meeting room, we will start the mission briefing!" commanded Hayate.

"Yes, Ma'am" replied Fate, Nanoha, and Vivio in unison.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 days later, at the main lobby of the tower**

All genin teams who completed the second exam had gathered in the main lobby and waited for the announcement. There were about 19 genins who had completed the second exam, included Ruuna of course. They all had friendly chat with their teammates until Sandaime Hokage came to the main lobby.

"Well, first, congratulation to you all. With this, the second exam finished and we will start the third exam. The third exam is a preliminaries exam, which you all have to prove your skill, strength and experience as shinobi by fighting other genin. I will leave the explanation to Gekko Hayate, this third exam proctor. Good luck to you" announced Sandaime. A sick looked shinobi gave a nod to Sandaime and he jumped to the arena.

"*Cough… Cough* Hello, my name is Gekko Hayate, your third exam proctor. *Cough… Cough* this exam is mainly to see your skills as an individual not as a team. Therefore, you will have to fight the other genin to choose who will take the third test in public. *Cough… Cough* the rule are simple you can use weapon or all you need for this match, but you cannot kill your opponent. The matches will stop if your opponent forfeit or knock down. *Cough… Cough* the matches will be chosen by random and the names will be display on the screen" explained Gekko Hayate. Everyone except Ruuna (AN: because Ruuna knows him, he is Yuugao's boyfriend) worried about their proctor when they saw him.

"Are you alright?" asked Ino worriedly.

"*Cough… Cough* you don't have to worry about me, I'm like this since child. The third exam begins!" added Gekko Hayate. The screen began to shuffle between names and stopped on name Sasuke Uchiha and Yakushi Kabuto.

"Konoha Genin, Uchiha Sasuke and Yakushi Kabuto, please enter the arena" announced Gekko Hayate. Sasuke jumped to arena and waited his opponent, but Kabuto raised his hand.

"I want to forfeit, I'm still exhausted from the second exam since I just arrived to this tower today" said Kabuto.

"Okay, Genin Yakushi Kabuto forfeited. So, Uchiha Sasuke will be the winner and he can continue to the next exam" announced Gekko Hayate. The team 7's member cheered, but Sasuke looked disappointed.

"Cih… Weak…" muttered Sasuke as he walked back to second floor. The screen shuffled again and stopped on name Sabaku no Gaara and Mikazuto Ruuna.

"Konoha Genin, Mikazuto Ruuna, and Suna Genin, Sabaku no Gaara, please enter the arena" announced Gekko Hayate. Gaara appeared in the arena with a whirl of sand while Ruuna jumped to the arena and landed gracefully on arena floor.

"Both genin, ready?" asked Hayate and both of genin nodded their head, and he shouted "Fight!" Both genin took their fighting stance; Ruuna took a taijutsu stance while Gaara made his sand surrounded him.

"**Listen, Ruuna! This person is dangerous, you have to be careful and remember to only not use any visible magic until I sure that snake person is not here, okay? Until then please be careful"** said Naruu.

'Okay, Naruu-Chan. I will do my best' replied Ruuna. Gaara charged her with his sand shuriken, but Ruuna dodged it with a side jump. Ruuna ran to Gaara and ready to punch him, but it blocked with his sand.

'Naruu-Chan, if like this, I cannot land a single attack to him. Do you have any idea?' asked Ruuna via telepathy.

"**Hmm… Looks like I have an idea for this… Ruuna, I will make a power up magic to Blazing Kaizer, but do not attack recklessly"** replied Naruu.

"**Flame Knuckle"** responded Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna gloves suddenly engulfed with a blue color fire, but all shinobi saw that like a surge of chakra in her fist.

"What is that? Jyuuken style?" asked Neji when he saw Ruuna. Ruuna dashed to Gaara and gave him a punch in his head. This time her attack successfully hit the sand nin. The sand that protected him suddenly turned into a glass when Ruuna's palm hit it.

"Sweet… now I need one or two support magic. Blazing Kaizer…" said Ruuna as she hit the arena ground and hide herself with the dust.

"**Yes, My Master. Boost Up**" responded Blazing Kaizer and Ruuna's movement became more fast that before. She hit Gaara with incredible speed and destroyed his sand barrier.

"I never saw Gaara had a trouble like this…" worried Temari.

"My mother wants your blood" said Gaara while he covered himself with his sand and made a sand ball.

'_These looks bad'_ thought the old Hokage. All of his ANBU appeared around him and took a defense stance,

"Shit! He uses that!" shouted Kankurou.

"**Ruuna, he will release something bad. You must stop him right now!"** shouted Naruu.

'B---but what should I do?' Ruuna asked back.

"**Just hit his head with all of your strength"** replied Naruu. Ruuna tried to punch the sand ball, but her punch could not penetrate that sand barrier.

'Naruu-chan, I need your strength' said Ruuna in her mind.

"**Ck… we didn't have other option, didn't we? It can be helped, let's destroy that meat ball"** replied Naruu.

'Umm… it is a sand ball actually' corrected Ruuna.

"**Hey! I heard you. It doesn't matter, let's rock! UNISON IN!"** shouted Naruu. An ancient word warped Ruuna's body once again and her body glowed brightly. Her battle kimono changed its color from blue-sky color to red crimson color and her hair color also changed from golden color to red crimson with orange color highlight. Ruuna didn't know that Orochimaru was in that tower and watched her.

"So, the Mobile Division had smelled our plan, but I still have a backup plan" smirked Orochimaru and he disappeared into a shadow.

"Blazing Kaizer! Alternate Weapon Drive!" shouted Ruuna.

"**Alternate Weapon Mode Is Available. Change To Mode Shooting. Initializing Transformation"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Its jewels and metal parts once again released from the gloves and changed its form in to a mechanical bow **"Transformation Complete"**.

"**Ruuna, switch to middle range mode"** said Naruu, Ruuna nodded her head.

"Blazing Kaizer, Barrel expansion, Mid-range firing mode!" command Ruuna.

"**Barrel Expansion. Switch To Mid-Range Shooter. Drive Ignition"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Blazing Kaizer extended its metal bow's grip and made the bow longer than before.

"What will she do?" asked Yuugao.

"Yuugao-nee, please evacuate all of them. I will use a wide range attack!" shouted Ruuna.

"H---hai" replied Yuugao. She quick instructed all of the chuunin to evacuate the old Hokage and all of the genin.

"Ruuna-chan, please be safe" said Yuugao when she finished evacuate. Ruuna just nodded.

"**Ruuna, the sand freak had finished his transformation"** shouted Naruu in Ruuna's mind.

"Ugh… I have to lock him. Blazing Kaizer!" said Ruuna.

"**Yes, My Master. Barrel Shot" **confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna shoot some compressed air shot and stopped Gaara's movement.

"**I hate to say this, but you need THAT to defeat him without make any physical wound on him. Remember just release 1 limiter or I will kick your butt and send you to hell if you release more limiter"** said Naruu.

"H---Hai!" replied Ruuna, she took a deep breath and a magic circle appeared under her foot.

"Limiter Stage 1! Release!" shouted Ruuna as her magic circle became bigger than usual.

"**Stage 1 Limiter Released"** responded Blazing Kaizer Ruuna's body engulfed with a red and blue color light. Ruuna took an archer position and aimed Gaara.

"I'll blow his defense and knock him out with magical damage. You can do it, right, Blazing Kaizer?" asked Ruuna.

"**It's Clear To Go, My Master. Load Cartridge"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer while it loaded its cartridge three times.

"**Moonlight Breaker"** Blazing Kaizer confirmed again and a big magical sphere formed in front of Ruuna.

"Moonlight…" said Ruuna while she still charged and made the magical sphere bigger.

"Breaker!!" shouted Ruuna as she shot that sphere to Gaara. That magic sphere destroyed the arena and made. Gaara screamed in agony when he hit by that magical sphere. His sand armor slowly reverted back and formed a sand sphere. That sphere released from Gaara's body and floated in front of him, he suddenly felt unconscious after the sphere released from his body.

"**Quick seal it!"** said Naruu. Ruuna raised her hand.

"**Sealing Mode, Set Up"** confirmed Blazing Kaizer. Ruuna touch the sphere with Blazing Kaizer, and a red crimson and a blue flame rope came out from Blazing Kaizer's jewel and absorbed the sphere.

"**Receive Unique Jewel Number One"** confirms Blazing Kaizer.

'Unique Jewel? Do you know anything about this, Naruu-chan?' asked Ruuna while Blazing Kaizer reverted back its form into Ruuna's glove.

"**Nope, I never heard about that, but I will analyze that sphere, maybe we can use that sphere for us. IN ADDITION, how about you? You just released a limiter and use a wide range magic"** replied Naruu.

"I… just feel dizzy… a bit" replied Ruuna and she felt unconscious. Fortunately, Sandaime and Yuugao quickly came inside the arena when they heard a big explosion and grabbed her before she felt to the ground.

"**Thanks to you, old man, Yuugao-nee. I owe you one"** murmured Naruu in Ruuna's mind.

"Yuugao, take her to infirmary. Looks like she exhausted" commanded Sandaime.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. How about the exam?" asked Yuugao while she carried Ruuna in her back.

"I will announce a new exam to the rest of the genin" said Sandaime. Yuugao quickly shunshined to the infirmary while Gaara carried by an ANBU.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Infirmary**

Ruuna slept peacefully while Yuugao sat beside her bed. Gaara also slept in that infirmary not far from Ruuna's bed. Suddenly the sand genin entered the infirmary.

"Where is Gaara?" asked Temari and Kankuro in unison when she saw Yuugao.

"Don't worry he just slept" said Yuugao while she pointed to Gaara's bed. Both of the sand genin relaxed a bit when they saw their brother slept peacefully.

"It has been a long time since I saw Gaara slept so peaceful like now" said Temari.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuugao.

"He was a jinchuriki who has one tailed beast, Shukaku. Shukaku always took his body when he slept and destroy anything" said Kankuro.

"It means…" said both of sand genin and Yuugao when they noticed what Kankuro said. Gaara opened his eyes and he looked confused.

"Where… am I?" asked Gaara.

"You are in the exam infirmary" answered Temari while she helped Gaara sat.

"I… cannot hear mom… she is disappear" murmured Gaara.

"It's okay, Gaara. You still have us" said Temari while she hugged Gaara. After that, Ruuna also regained her conscious.

"Ah, you are wake up, Ruuna-chan" said Yuugao happily.

"Ohaiyou, Yuugao-nee" smiled Ruuna while she rubbed her eyes. All of them sweat dropped when they heard Ruuna's reaction.

"Umm… Ruuna-chan, it's already afternoon. You just felt unconscious after you fight Gaara" said Yuugao as she pointed to Gaara.

"Ah, I forgot" smiled Ruuna while she hit her own head lightly "How do you feel, Tanuki-Oniichan?" asked Ruuna with a wide smile.

"T---Ta---Tanuki?" asked Gaara while a sweat formed in his head.

"Yuup. You are look like Tanuki (Racoon) with your eyes make-up" replied Ruuna.

"Ruuna-chan, that is impolite to say other people like that" complained Yuugao.

"G---Gomen, Yuugao-nee, Tanuki-Oniichan" said Ruuna.

"Ruuna-chan, he has a name, his name is Gaara and he is older than you. You have to call the older properly and never call the older like that again" complained Yuugao again with lecturer pose.

"Thehehe… Gomen-gomen, Gaara-nii" smiled Ruuna. Gaara blushed a bit when she heard Ruuna called him like her big brother, Temari and Kankuro just smiled when they saw Gaara's blush.

'_She really like an angel who saved my brother from his worst nightmare. You have my deepest gratitude, Ruuna-san'_ thought Temari.

"Ah! Yuugao-nee, how the exam?" asked Ruuna.

"I'm sorry, Ruuna-chan. I have to forfeit you from the next exam" interrupted Sandaime as he entered the infirmary.

"But, why Sandaime-sama?" asked Yuugao.

"I didn't want the council know your true strength. If they know your power, they will force you to live in Konoha and cannot leave the village. You still want to search your family, right?" explained Sandaime.

"Hai, arigato, Sandaime-Ojiisama" replied Ruuna. She yawned a bit.

"Looks like you still tired, Ruuna-chan. How about sleep a bit more?" offered Sandaime.

"I'm a bit sleepy. Yuugao-nee, don't leave me when I am sleep" said Ruuna.

"Don't worry, I will stay here" smiled Yuugao as she petted Ruuna's hair and Ruuna felt asleep again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the same time, in 6****th**** Mobile Division's Hangar**

All of 6th Mobile Division's mechanics busied to maintenance the Azura for searched Ruuna. Azura was a Time-Space Administrator Bureau's space warship that designed to travel thought the time. Because of that, his ship could travel for a long distance instantly.

Hayate gathered all of the 6th Mobile Division's squadron in that hangar to brief the mission. The 6th Mobile Division Squadron divided into three main assault squads. The first squad was Divine squad, which leaded by Hayate directly and her partner, Reinforce Zwei as vice captain. The second squad was Star squad, which leaded by Takamachi Nanoha and Vita as the vice captain. The members were Nakajima Subaru, Tiana Lanstar and Takamachi Vivio. The third squad was Lightning squad, which leaded by Fate Testarossa Hallaown and Signum as the vice captain. The members were Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lusie and Mikazuto Ruuna who missed.

"All proud member of 6th Mobile Division Squadron, we are going to an unknown world to receive back our missing member. I hope you all prepare yourself for a battle, because we found that many Lost Logia were missing from here and most likely had transported to that world. Our main objectives is search Lightning 5, Mikazuto Ruuna, and receive her back" announced Hayate.

"Yes, ma'am" replied the entire members.

"Please, enter the Azura, we will depart in 5 minutes" announced Hayate again, the whole squadron entered the warship while Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and Vivio entered the Azura's bridge.

"Chief Hayate, all squadron had entered Azura. We can take off anytime" reported Shari.

"Good, Vice-kun, are you sure can handle this warship only by yourself?" asked Hayate to Vice, the brown haired man who was an experienced pilot for 6th Mobile Division.

"Don't worry, chief Hayate. I and Storm Raider can pilot any ship" smiled Vice while he rise his thumb and he inserted his device, Storm Raider, to Azura's main server.

"**Connecting Successful. Begin To Check The Ship Systems. All Systems Online. Igniting Main Engine. Main Engine Online. Ready To Take Off"** confirmed Storm Raider.

"Chief, permission to take off" said Vice as he looked to Hayate.

"Permission granted. 6th Mobile Division begin the mission!" announced Hayate.

"Yosh! Storm Raider, open the hatch and begin to move slowly" commanded Vice.

"**Yes, Boss. Main Hatch Open. Main Booster Active"** confirm Storm Raider. The hangar gate opened while Azura started its main booster.

"Time-Space Administrator Bureau's space warship, Azura, take off!" shouted Vice. Azura began to move slowly left the hangar.

"Vice-kun, prepare to open the dimensional gate" commanded Hayate.

"Yes, Ma'am" replied Vice.

"**Dimensional Gate Open"** responded Storm Raider and a massive dimensional gate formed in front of Azura. Azura slowly entered the gate.

'_Ruuna-chan, please wait a little longer. Mama will be with you soon'_ thought Fate.

**To Be Continued…**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Phew, the seventh chapter was down. Sorry for the lateness and please keep your review. If you have some idea for this story, please send it to me. I accept any idea to make this story better.^^ Oh, please read also my second story of Naruto with the title 'Akai Kami Kunoichi no Densetsu (it translated as The Legend of Red Haired Kunoichi)'. See you in next chapter. The next chapter will be "Orochimaru's Plot, Konoha Invasion!"**


End file.
